For the Love of Frost
by Wendbria
Summary: With the help of Father Time, he was sent on a simple mission, help a little girl name Elsa. But when Pitch interferes and Jack is sent a few years into the future, he meets an older version of the girl he needed to help. And when Pitch sends nightmares to the snow queen, can Jack still help her? And can two beings who felt alone for so long find the ability to love?
1. New Mission

**Hello Hello!**

 **Its been a very long time my FanFic Friends. Not gonna lie, I've missed you all and I missed writing.**

 **To those who have read some of my other stories, FEAR NOT! I have not forgotten about them and still plan on finishing them. But for now I hope you enjoy this little piece that has been in my mind for a long LONG time. Ever since I first heard about the Jelsa pairing I fell in love with the ship. Elsa is my favorite character from Disney and Jack Frost was just amazing in RotG. So please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

"Jack can we have a moment." A tall man with a white beard and wondrous eyes walked over to a window.

Sitting on the windowsill was a young man with pale skin and hair as white as snow with his signature blue hoodie pulled over his head. At the moment he was lazily tossing a snowball and gazing out the window. It seemed that he did not hear his name.

"Jack…" Santa tried again.

Still no answer.

"JACK!"

Jack Frost jolted upright and finally looked over. By then, all four of the guardians were standing there looking at him.

"What?" He asked. "I swear it wasn't me." He defended himself assuming they were looking at him because of one of his pranks. "Whatever the yetis said its not true. Those candy cane machines break all the time."

"We aren't here to talk about candy…wait…what about the candy cane machine?" North looked at him suspiciously.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jack changed the subject quickly.

"We have a mission for you." Tooth said.

"A mission huh?" This caught Jack's attention. "So who needs a little fun?" He smirked.

"It's a little girl. She hides in her room all day. To afraid and to scared to show the world who she really is." Tooth explained and she looked quite sad as she told him about the child.

But Jack understood. He knew all to well how it felt to be alone. "What's the girl's name?"

"Her name is Elsa." Bunny entered the conversation.

"And where do I find Elsa?"

And with that question it seemed everyone seemed to get uncomfortable. They looked everywhere but at Jack.

"Guys…." He looked at the group. "What's going on?"

North sighed. "It's a bit…complicated."

"I'm sure its not that bad. Just tell me where the girl lives."

"Its not so much of where she lives as WHEN she lives." Bunny finally said.

Now Jack was confused. "What?"

North went on to explain. "You see Jack, Elsa lives in a place called Arendelle. But Arendelle and Elsa are not from this time. Arendelle is actually a kingdom from long ago."

"Hold on." Jack held up his hands. "How, in the world, am I supposed to help a girl who lived a long time ago? And why do we have to help her if she is in the past?"

"Because its our job to take care of the children of the world. And its only now that we have learned about Elsa's story."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain how I'm going to find her."

"So happy you asked." Bunny gave him a deviant smile and then clapped his hands together.

Suddenly a giant clock appeared in the middle of North's workshop. Then its face began to swirl and a man walked out of it.

He had a long white beard, longer but skinner than North's, a navy hood with gold trim, and he was holding an enormous gold scythe.

The man was definitely intimidating.

"Jack, meet Father Time." Tooth introduced the old man.

Father Time took off his hood and what Jack saw surprised him. He had expected, from Time's appearance, someone harsh and scary. Instead the man had warm brown eyes and a kind smile that made him look younger.

"Well hello there."

"Um…hey there Father Time."

"Oh call me Mill please. None of that Father Time stuff."

"Mill?" Jack raised a brow.

"Yes sir. Short for Millennial Clocksworth."

"So you are basically in charge of time?" Jack asked.

"That's right. I keep everything moving along. Every second, every minute, every hour, I watch over."

"Sounds exhausting."

Mill waved his hand, dismissing the comment. "Nah, once you get use to it its quite easy."

"Mill here is going to help you find Elsa." Tooth said.

"How?"

"By sending you back in time." Mill exclaimed.

"You can do that?" Jack was wide-eyed.

"Yes-sir-ree. I can send you back, forward, even freeze you in time."

Jack smiled. That sounded pretty cool. And who knows, maybe after he helps Elsa out Mill will allow him to go see his family again.

"So Mill helps me go back in time and I find this Elsa girl and help her out. Correct?"

Jack looked to Sandy and the little guy nodded.

"Alright but why me? Why not one of you more experience guardians?"

"You see," North stepped forward. "Elsa is rather…unique. And we feel you might understand her."

"Alright. If you say so." Although Jack doubted that he would be able to understand her when he barely understood himself. Heck, he only found out about his past a short time ago. "So when do I leave?"

"Right now." Mill hit the ground with the bottom of his scythe and another giant clock appeared and turned into a vortex.

"Wait a sec." Jack stepped back. "After I help this girl how am I supposed to get back to this time?"

"Oh yes!" Mill started patting his robe. "Sorry about that." Mill then pulled something out of one of his pockets. "When you feel your job is done take this and turn it to 12 o clock." Mill handed Jack a gold pocket watch. "Then press the knob and throw it into the air. A vortex will appear and bring you to the time you want."

"12, knob, air…got it." Jack put the watch in his sweatshirt. "Anything else?"

"Be careful." Tooth said. "You are going to a time where things are different so be prepared. And make sure you change your outfit. Sweatshirts weren't a thing back then."

Jack looked down at his outfit and was a little upset he would have to change but he knew that Tooth was right, he nodded and stepped towards the clock.

"Oh and Jack." Frost turned to look at North and the others. "Have fun."

Jack smirked. "I always do." And with that he stepped into the vortex.

* * *

As Jack stepped into the vortex and disappeared a menacing laughter was heard throughout the North Pole.

Not a moment later the four remaining guardians were battle ready.

"Come out ya coward." Bunny called out. "We know you are here Pitch."

As soon as Bunny said his name the Boogieman appeared surrounded by black sand.

"Well if it isn't my favorite holiday gimmicks." Pitch mocked. "How ya feeling Sandy?" He went on smirking at the dream guardian.

"What are you doing here Pitch?" Tooth asked.

"I thought we took care of you already." Bunny had his boomerang at the ready.

"Yes. Not my greatest moment. But you can never truly get rid of me." He gave them all a glare. "Because there will always be fear and I'm going to find the ultimate source." With those final words Pitch turned into black sand and jumped into the time vortex which happened to still be open.

"NO!" The three vocal guardians yelled in unison.

They all scrambled for the vortex but it imploded on itself and disappeared.

"Mill, my friend, hurry up and make us a new vortex." North pleaded.

"I'm sorry you guys but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Bunny asked. "You're the father of time."

"You don't understand." Mill defended. "Thanks to Pitch's interference, the time vortex went haywire. I have no clue what time it took Pitch OR Jack." The guardians looked at each other with worry. "The vortex could have taken Jack to the correct time or maybe 10 years later or even 100 years later. I have no idea."

"You mean.." Tooth's voice faded.

Mill nodded solemnly. "Jack will have to face Pitch on his own. We can only pray that he can do that and maybe still help the girl."

* * *

 **Well there you have it! The first chapter for my new story. This chapter is a shorter one. The others will be around twice as long.**

 **And the good news is that I have the entire story already written, so all I need to do is upload them and hit save! I will be adding a new chapter every week. If I forget please do not hesitate to let me know!**

 **xoxo Wendbria**


	2. Welcome to Arendelle

**Because its Valentines Day, and mainly because I'm just too darn excited to get this story moving, I've decided to bring you chapter two a few days early. Don't worry though, that just means that Chapter Three will be coming Saturday.**

 **Alright! On to Chapter Two.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

If Jack had to describe his trip through time in one word…it would have to be dizzy.

Inside the vortex everything was spinning. If he looked to the side he would see moments in history flash before his eyes. It quickly became too much for him and Jack was forced to stare straight ahead. A variety of clocks flew past him, all with their hands spinning at different speeds, telling different times. And the chiming….oh Jack would have that ringing in his ears for weeks. Plus there was the landing…or maybe a better word would be crashing.

Out of nowhere the vortex stopped and Jack fell straight to the ground, luckily there was snow to cushion his fall.

Jack laughed as he brushed the snow off his sweatshirt. "I'm not sure what's worse; Mill's clock, North's globes, or Bunny's holes." Jack then took a moment to look at his surroundings, but all he saw was snow. "Maybe if I get some altitude." He then shot straight up into the air. As he hovered there he got a better idea for the layout of the place, but still he only saw snow. Suddenly, Jack had to cover his eyes from a large glare coming off one of the mountains. "Where did that come from?" He asked out loud. With no better plan, Jack went to investigate. But he only flew a few feet before he suddenly stopped. "Right,the outfit." Jack really didn't want to give up the comfort of his sweatshirt. "No one will see so why bother?" He shrugged but just in case, and with a bit of his magic, Jack changed from his favorite blue sweatshirt in a simple shirt and cloak, just like he were in his last moments with his sister, except he made the cloak dark blue this time. "Right, now that's done, off to explore." And he took off.

What Jack didn't know was that a short distance away another vortex had opened…

* * *

Black sand piled onto the snow covered ground until it took on the shape of a man.

"Finally…" Pitch took a long whiff of the air. "It's not obvious, but there is definitely an underline of fear in this place, especially one particular case." He let out a menacing laugh before changing back into sand and heading down the mountain.

* * *

Jack let out a long low whistle of admiration. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He was currently looking down at a palace made completely of ice. Slowly, he came down and landed on the balcony. It was even more impressive closer up. Even within the ice there were patterns of snowflakes. "Whoever did this knows how to work a pickaxe." Everything was so delicate until Jack came into the center room. Like the rest of the castle, everything was made of ice, but instead of elegance and refinement this place looked like a battlefield. There were ice spikes jutting out from the floor and the walls.

On closer inspection, he noticed that most of the spikes seemed to be coming from one location, as if protecting someone. Jack continued to walk around to see the amount of damage when he nearly tripped over something.

"A sword. Something definitely went down." He picked the weapon up and threw it out the window. "There." Jack wiped his hands. "Much better. Now to fix this place up." With a wave of his staff the spikes retreated back into the ground, the cracks repaired, and the chandelier was replaced.

"As easy as building a snowman." He grinned.

Jack gave the place one more admired glance before heading back out to search for the girl.

As he descended down the mountain he noticed the temperature change. "Man its getting hot." He pulled on the collar of his cloak. "Where is this Arendelle anyways?" But just as Jack said it, a large kingdom came into view across the fjord. "Oh..never mind." With an extra gust of wind he went shooting across the water.

As he was flying by, Jack noticed large chunks of ice floating in the lake. "That's odd." He noted. "With this current temperature there shouldn't be any ice or snow." But Jack didn't think about it much as he got closer to the kingdom and began to see people.

"Now to find Elsa."

Jack flew through the town. He was doing his best to find the Elsa girl, but was having more trouble than he anticipated. Jack decided to change his viewpoint and landed gently on the cobblestone path, but not a moment later someone walked straight through him. Jack threw his head back and let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on. Has no one ever heard of Jack Frost?"

"Did someone say Jack Frost?"

Jack turned around in shock. "Um…I did." He looked around trying to find a kid but instead saw a tall man with a reindeer walking his way.

Jack wasn't sure exactly what to do. He had just gotten use to the idea of little kids being able to see him, but he didn't know how to react to an adult.

As the man got closer Jack saw that he was rather tall and muscular with shaggy blonde hair. Following close behind him was a reindeer with its tongue hanging out of its mouth like a dog.

"Are you the one that mentioned Jack Frost?" He asked.

"Yeah that was me."

The man took Jack's hand and shook it vigorously. "Hi, mine name is Kristoff." The blonde introduced himself. "OOF!" The reindeer nudged Kristoff with his nose making him laugh. "And this is Sven."

"Uh…hey." Jack was still getting over the fact that someone could see him, especially an adult.

"So I heard you say Jack Frost." Kristoff went on. "I'm impressed that you heard the name. Most people haven't."

"How did you learn about him?" Jack was a bit curious.

Kristoff laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "It's a bit embarrassing. You see I sell ice for a living. Ever since I was a kid I was surrounded by ice and snow in the mountains. As we cut the ice the men would tell stories. My favorite was the story of Jack Frost the Great Winter Spirit who brings snow, ice, and a lot of fun to the lands."

Jack couldn't help by smile. It was nice to get some recognition. "The Great Winter Spirit huh?"

Kristoff nodded. "Absolutely! He is the one that brings us the cold. Without him I would be out of a job."

Jack was really starting to like this guy.

"Oh, sorry, I got so caught up in Jack Frost that I forgot to ask what your name was."

"Jack…Jack Frost."

"Pardon?"

"I'm Jack Frost. You know… the great winter spirit of snow and ice."

Suddenly Kristoff's smile turned into a frown. "You know, its not cool to make fun of a person like that." He turned to leave. "Come on Sven."

Jack panicked. He didn't want to lose the only person that was able to see him. He quickly stepped in front of Kristoff to block him from leaving. "Please let me explain." Jack pleaded. Once he was sure Kristoff wasn't leaving he continued. "I'm not making fun of you. Honestly, I'm really Jack Frost."

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Then prove it."

"Fine. I will." Jack looked around the town square until he spotted a fountain in the middle. With a smile he walked over and with his staff he gently tapped the water's surface. The water froze and turned into a fantastical ice sculpture. When he turned around to look at Kristoff, the blonde had a bored expression on his face.

"I've seen that trick a thousand times. That does not prove you are Jack."

Jack stood there with his mouth hung open. How did that not amaze him? And what did he mean he saw this a thousand times?

"Well then…how about this?" Jack formed a snowball in his hand and then threw it at Kristoff.

Kristoff side stepped the snowball and still had a bored look on his face. "Seen it."

Now Jack was really curious, but he also wasn't going to stop until he proved that he was, in fact, Jack Frost. As he was thinking of what to do next and small breeze blew by. Jack snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Could anyone but Jack Frost, controller of the north winds, do this?" He then jumped into the air and flew high into the sky and then slowly landed in front of Kristoff.

Finally Kristoff had a look of amazement on his face. Jack couldn't' help but smirk in satisfaction.

"Wow, you really are Jack Frost." He finally admitted. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to the Great Jack Frost!"

"Jack is just fine." He laughed. "Oh and let me tell you that its really a relief to know that at least someone can see me."

"See you? What do you mean?"

"The only people who see me are people who truly believe in me," Jack explained. "Usually its just kids who see me."

"So what do people see?"

"They would just see you talking to air. So you might get a reputation, sorry."

Kristoff waved it off. "It's no big deal. People will just think I'm talking to Sven here like usual." He pointed to his reindeer.

Jack raised an eyebrow. How often did this guy talk to his reindeer?

"So Jack, what brings you to Arendelle in the middle of summer? I hope its not to give us some snow cause we are still trying to get over the blizzard from a week ago."

"How, in the world, did you have snow only a week ago?"

"Ah well you see…that's an interesting story. What happened was the Queen…" But before Kristoff could finish his story the two heard a person calling his name.

"KRISTOFF!" A woman called out. "KRISTOFF!"

Jack turned to see a girl come running their way. She had strawberry blonde hair braided in pigtails, large blue eyes, and freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a long sleeved blue dress with a black bodice and flowers embroidered on it.

"There you are." She exclaimed. "I was running all over the place looking for you." As she got closer she walked straight through Jack. "Burrr." The girl rubbed her arms. "I just got a sudden chill." She then went and gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek.

Jack concluded that the two had to be a couple simply by the way they were looking at each other. There was a lot of love there.

That got Jack to thinking about his love life, or lack of love to be more precise. Its not like its easy to find love in the first place. Add the fact that he was immortal, a guardian, and could only be seen by believers and no wonder Jack never had a girlfriend, let alone a simple kiss. But even if he could be seen by everyone, no one would be interested in him. After all, what girl would want to be with a guy so cold?

"What are you babbling about?"

Jack broke out of his trance and saw that Kristoff was talking to the girl still.

"I'm telling you Anna, Jack Frost is standing right there! You even walked through him." He pointed towards Jack.

The girl, who Jack concluded was Anna, looked his way but he could tell she was unable to see him.

"Kristoff, I don't see anyone. Maybe you've been in the cold for to long." She placed her hand on his forehead. "You might be catching something."

"I'm fine, really." He took her hand in his. "Why won't you believe me?"

"You're talking about Jack Frost? The old tale that you told me once about a person who could control ice and snow who also goes by the name Old Man Winter?"

Jack let out a sigh. "I hate that name. I'm not that old."

"You really want me to believe that there is a spirit out there who can fly and controls winter?"

"Seriously Anna?" Kristoff gave her a look. "Just in the last couple of days you have seen rock trolls, talking snowmen, and survived being turned into an ice statue."

"Arendelle sounds like an interesting place." Jack noted from the sidelines. He was especially curious about the ice statue part.

"And don't get me started on your sister." Kristoff finished.

Anna laughed. "Alright, alright. I get it. But now is not the time for games. We have stuff we need to do." Anna turned to leave but stumbled when Kristoff, still holding her hand, didn't move. "Kristoff…" She whined. "Come on."

"Anna," He used a stern voice which seemed to get Anna's attention. "I'm telling the truth."

Anna gave him a skeptical look, but the more she gazed into his eyes the look began to falter. "You are telling the truth."

"He sure is." Jack commented.

Anna jumped and let out a small yelp. "Who said that?" She quickly turned around, then let out another squeak and fell back. Luckily Kristoff caught her. "W-who are you?" She pointed at Jack.

Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"I told you, Jack Frost." Kristoff said with a satisfied smile.

"Hey there." Jack waved awkwardly.

"When did he show up?" Anna asked.

"Actually I've been here this entire time."

Anna seemed to regain her composer a bit and walked towards Jack. She circled around him, staring at him closely. Then she pinched him.

"OW!" Jack jumped. "That hurt." He rubbed his arm.

But Anna didn't seem to hear him. She was to busy smiling. "Oh my god! Can you do any tricks?"

"Um…yeah." Jack still held onto his arm. The girl had a mean pinch. "How's this?" Jack held out his hand and a snowflake floated in the middle of his palm.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna shrieked. "You're just like my sister!" She was practically jumping for joy.

"Your sister?" Jack remembered Kristoff mentioning her earlier.

Anna nodded. "Yep, her name is Elsa."

"Elsa!" Jack said a little shocked, but then he smiled. He might actually be able to find the girl.

"Yeah, she's my older sister as well as the queen of Arendelle."

"Wait… did you say OLDER sister?"

Anna nodded.

"Well that can't be right." Jack mumbled. He was pretty sure that he was sent back in time to help a kid, not a young woman. "Is there any other Elsas in the kingdom? Someone younger?"

Anna gave him a look for the odd question. "Not that I can think of. The people usually don't give their children the same name as the royal family, sort of like a sign of respect.

"Something isn't right."

"What do you mean Jack?" Kristoff asked.

Jack was about to explain his mission when something clicked in his head. "Wait…what do you mean I'm just like your sister?"

Anna laughed. "Oh you'll see. Come to the castle and you'll meet her."

Anna turned to leave forcing the others to follow.

"She should be in the courtyard. We were preparing for ice skating."

"Ice skating?" Jack asked. "In the middle of summer?"

Anna gave him a devilish grin. "You'll see. I can't wait to see the look on Elsa's face when she meets you. She'll be so shocked, but in a good way."

"Alright, I'm confused." Jack stated.

"Just go with it." Kristoff advised. "It's much easier that way, trust me."

Soon the group came to the entrance to the courtyard.

"So what's the plan?" Kristoff asked.

"Plan?" Anna gave him a look of confusion.

"Yeah, for Jack. Elsa won't be able to see him if she doesn't believe in him."

"Oh." Anna's shoulders fell. "I didn't think about that."

But before the group could talk an elderly woman came walking towards them. She walked right through Jack and straight to Kristoff and Anna.

"There you two are!" She wagged her finger at them. "This is no time to go running off. You need to be here to help her majesty." Before either of them could get a word in, they were being dragged away.

Jack made a move to follow but then he heard people laughing and clapping along to some music in the distance. "I'm sure they're be fine." He said before he flew up and landed on top of the entrance way. He sat down and was able to see the entire courtyard.

The first thing he noticed was the sheer amount of people. They ranged from young to old, but what they had in common was they were all wearing winter clothing. "Isn't it a bit warm for those heavy clothes?" He started to believe that Arendelle just had really strange weather if they planned on ice skating in the summer and had a blizzard a week ago. "Well if they are all dressed for winter might as well give it to them." He stated. Jack got his staff ready and was about to use his powers when the doors to the palace opened.

That's when he saw her.

* * *

 **Happy Valentines Day, or what I like to call it, Happy Single Awareness Day!**

 **xoxo Wendbria**


	3. When He Saw Her

**Still no reviews but thank you to those who have started to follow or fav the story. Always makes my day.**

 **Now Chapter Three**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Standing in the entryway was probably the most beautiful person Jack had ever laid his eyes on.

Her hair was platinum blonde and in a braid down her shoulder. It went perfectly with her pale flawless skin. She wore an off the shoulder, long sleeve gown that had a slit to show off her legs. And a cape that attached to her bodice and spread out behind her. It was all pale blue and shimmered like freshly fallen snow. But what truly caught his attention were her eyes. They were a piercing blue that reminded him of the icebergs in the North Pole.

She descended the steps with confidence and elegance with the crowd cheering. The people cleared as she came around to stand in front of the large fountain in the center of the courtyard. Then everyone went completely silent.

"Are you ready?" She called out to the crowd.

Their response was an even louder applause.

She then lifted her skirt a bit, making Jack gulp, as it showed more of her leg. She rose her foot slowly and slammed it to the ground.

What happened next made Jack nearly fall off his perch.

As her foot landed on the area near her, it instantly froze over in the shape of a snowflake and continued moving outward until the entire ground turned into ice and then with a simple wave of her hand, blades made out of ice appeared on the bottom of everyone's feet. She then turned towards the fountain and froze the water into a delicate design that no man could ever do normally.

The people cheers and soon everyone was skating around the courtyard.

Jack could hardly believe it.

"There's someone like me." He whispered. Then a smile bigger than ever before came across his face. "There's someone like me!" Jack practically shouted. He had to use all his will power to not jump down and meet this girl. He knew he had to wait until a more appropriate time came. So, begrudgingly, he sat on his perch and watched as the mysterious girl made her rounds through the crowd.

All the townspeople came up to her shaking her hand and thanking her. She would give them a simple smile before continuing on. This caught Jack's attention because what he saw wasn't a real smile. It was a small polite smile. It didn't come from the heart. He saw the way she would glance at the people as they laughed and had a good time. Her gazed lingered for a long time on Anna and Kristoff as they laughed and held on to each other so not to fall. Not with anger but with longing.

As Elsa came near Jack he heard her let out a long sad sigh. "Always there, but never part of the fun."

Jack's heart dropped. He knew exactly how she felt. People enjoyed what you did, but when it came down to it, you were still not truly part of it. He had to do something to cheer her up.

Once she was done walking around she made her way to the steps. This was Jack's chance to finally meet this Snow Queen.

As Jack was making his way through the people, he overheard a few kids laughing.

"Wouldn't it be even better if the queen made it snow?" One girl said.

"Yeah, but we can't ask her that. She already did all of this for us."

Jack smiled. There was a way to give the kids what they want and hopefully cheer up their queen. So he decided to do what he did best.

With a wave of his staff snow began to gently drift down from the sky over Arendelle.

The people cheered as the frozen fractals began to fall.

Elsa let out a sigh. Sometimes she felt like a piece of entertainment for her people. "But its still better than being a monster." She noted.

That's when she heard people laughing behind her. She was happy to hear them enjoying the skating.

"LOOK! Queen Elsa made it snow!"

Elsa quickly spun around.

She did no such thing, but sure enough it was snowing in Arendelle. That was when Elsa began to panic.

Was she losing control of her powers again?

She looked up at the sky. "Did I do this?" Her hands out, still not fully accepting the fact it was snowing without her doing.

"Nope!" A voice called out.

Elsa looked around and didn't see anyone at first but then she looked up and watched in shock as someone descended from the sky. He landed gracefully in front of her and grinned.

"I did."

Elsa wasn't sure how to react.

She didn't know who this guy was, how he was able to fly, or if he was the one that really made it snow. She just stared at him, unable to think of anything to say.

The oddest part though was the fact that he looked as shocked as she did.

"Wait…you can see me?"

It was a weird question to start the conversation with but Elsa nodded.

The mystery man gave her an enormous grin. He took a step towards her. This made her uncomfortable. The only person who came this close to her was her sister. Without realizing it, Elsa took a step backward, forgetting she was on top of a staircase. Her foot slipped and she began to fall. She quickly shut her eyes waiting for the sensation of pain, but it never came. Instead she felt something she had never felt before…warmth. And it was come from a set of strong arms holding her.

"Are you okay?"

It was only then, in this close proximity, that Elsa took the chance to really look at the mystery man. Her first notion was that he was definitely handsome.

He looked to be around her age. His hair was a bit shaggy and even whiter than hers. His skin looked abnormally pale, like hers too. And his eyes…

Elsa had never seen eyes like his.

They were the purest blue she had ever seen before and they were so full of life. And as she stared into them she could see the pure heart deep within.

"W-who are you?" She stammered out.

The man smiled. "The one and only Jack Frost."

"J-Jack Frost." She repeated. It couldn't be. She knew that name all to well. It was a name that had given her hope since she was a child. But there was no possible way that this boy could be the spirit of winter. The same Jack Frost that her parents would tell her stories about, the same Jack Frost who made her feel like she wasn't really alone. "You're lying." Elsa then righted herself and Jack let her go once she had her footing again.

"I am not." He argued.

"Whoever you are, thank you for saving me, but I must be going now." She nearly ran into the palace and shut the door behind her before Jack had a chance to respond.

Elsa leaned against the door and closed her eyes for a moment to catch her breath. "Jack Frost." She said to herself. "He couldn't be." She broke into a run with her cape flowing behind as she ran to her office.

* * *

Making sure the door was locked she went straight for the books that lined the one side of the room. Ever so gently, Elsa picked up a worn black leather bound book with silver script. The cover was a picture of a crescent moon with a boy sitting on the edge fishing. Underneath the picture in delicate script was the title, _Tales and Legends of the Guardians._ It had been Elsa's favorite book growing up, and from time to time, when she was feeling particularly sad and lonely she would revisit it. Without even looking at the page numbers, Elsa flipped through the yellowed worn pages, skipping the legends of Saint Nickola, the Hare of Eastertide, and the Dreamweaver, until she came to the story that gave her the most comfort, _The Tale of Jack Frost_.

Elsa figured she had the tale down by memory from reading it so many times, but she wanted to double check. She was looking for anything about his appearance. There was a good amount about his powers but not much on what he looked like. It did not mention anything about him being tall and handsome with a smile that could thaw a frozen heart.

"He is the manifestation of winter itself. Manipulator of ice and snow. It is said that he is a fun loving, carefree spirit, who likes to get into mischief. But be warned, for if you get on his bad side he has the ability to turn you into solid ice with a simple touch." She read aloud.

"Besides the whole turning you to solid ice part, its pretty spot on."

"Eep!" Elsa nearly dropped the book in fright. She stood there tense and unable to move, from the corner of her eye she was able to see Jack reading the book over her shoulder.

"Ugh, not again with that Old Man Winter stuff. I mean," He went to stand in front of Elsa with his arms outstretched, which gave her a good view of him. "Do I really look that old to you?"

Elsa wasn't sure what to do. Should she call the guards? She looked over at her door and saw that it was still locked. "How did you get in here?" She asked.

"What? Oh…" He used his thumb and pointed over his shoulder to the large window the led to the balcony behind her desk. "I came from the balcony. You should really keep that door lock. You never know who will just come on in."

Elsa decided not to mention the fact that they were three stories up and that below was nothing but a straight drop to the fjord. "Is there a reason you are here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Jack stated like it was obvious.

"I don't think so." Elsa made a move for the door but Jack blocked her way. When she tried to go around him he blocked her again.

"Hey, I just found someone who has powers like me." Jack said. "I was hoping we could, well…talk. You have to be curious too."

In truth, she was very curious but she didn't know this man. "Do you really have ice powers?"

Jack then smiled and put out his hand and created a snowflake that floated above his palm. Elsa stared at it in awe and then slowly held out her own hand and did the same thing, creating her own snowflake.

The two then looked up at each other and smiled.

"Wow." Elsa whispered.

"I know." Jack smiled.

"I never thought…"

"There was someone like me." They finished in unison.

She nodded then looked back down at their hands again. "So you really were telling the truth. You're THE Jack Frost."

Jack nodded. "And you believed in me even after growing up."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Only a person who truly believes in my existence can see me, to everyone else I'm invisible." He explained.

"So all the people out there didn't see you flying around?"

Jack shook his head. "No, they probably just think you were the one that made it snow."

"I see."

"So tell me snowflake, how did you come upon these powers?"

Elsa gave him a look, but didn't say anything about the nickname. "I've had these powers for as long as I can remember, but it's only recently that I'm starting to learn how to control it." A look of saddest came across Elsa's face, she tried to cover it up, but Jack had seen it.

"Were you the one that created that blizzard last week?" He asked.

"How did you know about that?"

"A man named Kristoff told me."

"Kristoff. You mean he can see you too?" Elsa was a bit shocked that the ice seller knew of the story but the more she thought about it, it really wasn't that big of a surprise, the man lived for ice.

"Yep, and he was able to convince his girlfriend, I think your sister, Anna, that I was real."

"So Anna can see you as well."

"Yeah, I gotta say its kind of weird having adults being able to see me and not children." He admitted.

Elsa was just thankful that other people were able to see Jack. It meant that she wasn't going crazy and that she could talk to them about him.

"Yes that was me that created the blizzard." Elsa admitted. "For my entire life I hid my power from the rest of the world, including my sister. I just sat in my room, alone, to afraid to go out into the world in case something happened. Then last week, during my coronation my powers were revealed. I ran away fearing that everyone would call me a monster. What I didn't know at the time was that my powers run strongly on my emotions and because I was so upset I cast a spell that put the entire kingdom under some type of eternal winter."

"Obvious it wasn't totally eternal because it was nice and sunny when I came down here this morning." Jack tried to cheer her up.

"That's because I learned the key to controlling my power is love."

"Love you say." Jack never really thought about what controlled his powers. He just woke up and boom, he had the power for ice and snow. Of course, when he created blizzards they were on purpose.

Elsa nodded. "It was the love for my sister that helped me learn to control my power." Elsa demonstrated by covering the entire room in ice and then with a simple swipe of her hand the ice disappeared.

"Wow." Jack said. "That's amazing. I can only create snow and stuff, I've never thought about how to get rid of it."

"So what's your story?" Elsa asked. "Were you always Jack Frost?"

"Sort of. It was only recently that I learned about who I was in the past. Before I got my powers I was just a regular guy with a regular family. But then one day my little sister and I went out to go ice skating on the nearby pond. Turned out it was too thin and it began to crack below our feet. Luckily, I was able to save my little sister by using this staff to pull her off the ice before she fell through."

"Wow, that's amazing." So Jack had a little sister too, that was something else that they had in common.

"Yeah, but sadly I didn't make it. I fell through the ice. I sunk down into the water looking up at the moon and when I woke up I was this." He put his arms out. "The infamous Jack Frost." When he looked up he saw Elsa with her hand over her mouth, like she was about to cry. "Hey are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He was more than surprised when Elsa suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Jack." She said. "That must be so hard." Elsa couldn't imagine gong through something like Jack did. To actually die and then come back to life but with no one knowing and no one being able to see you. It had to be awful.

Once he was over the shock he hugged her back and smiled. "Its alright. I have come to terms with it. I'm sorry too. It sounds like you had a tough childhood."

"If I've known someone like you when I was a kid maybe I would have been less afraid to come out of my room and actually have fun." Elsa admitted in a weak moment.

Jack's heart nearly broke when he heard her. It was his mission to help her as a child and he had already failed. He swore right there he was going to make up for his failure and be there for her now.

"But you're here now," Elsa pulled away. "And that makes me feel so much better."

"I'm glad to hear that cause I was thinking of hanging around for a bit." Jack didn't know what he was saying. Now that he knew that Elsa was, in fact, no longer a child, his mission was kind of pointless. He really should leave now and leave this queen alone to run her kingdom, but for some reason a large part of him wanted to stay and get to know her more. After all, in the 300 plus years that he's been the Spirit of Winter, he had never come across someone like him. Maybe there was a reason he was sent to the wrong time. Maybe she needed help even now. Plus, she was pretty cute, which was always a plus.

"Really?!" Elsa couldn't hide her excitement.

Jack laughed. "With your permission of course, your highness." He gave her a mock bow.

Elsa put on a neutral face and stood up a little straighter. "Jack Frost, the Great Winter Spirit, you have the permission from I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to stay as long as you like."

The two looked at each other for a moment and then broke out into laughter.

Elsa wasn't sure what was happening exactly. Never in her life had she felt so relaxed with a person, and so quick. Even with Anna she would put up a bit of a façade, playing the role of big sister. But when she was around Jack things felt different.

For the first time in forever, Elsa felt she could truly be herself.

* * *

 **Another Chapter for you. Please read and review and let me know what you think and again, THANK YOU for the follows and favs**

 **xoxo Wendbria**


	4. Getting to Know You

**Hey everyone! Thank you again for the favs and the follows. Won't waste your time, lets just get to the next chapter.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

For the next hour Elsa and Jack sat in her office and simply talked. Nothing to serious. They didn't go into their histories again, both being hard to talk about. Instead they talked about stuff like their hobbies and favorite pastimes.

Jack was careful, of course, making sure to keep to things in this time period. He wasn't about to confuse Elsa with such things as cars and cell phones. But since he was a guardian, it wasn't like he was big into those kinds of things anyways. He still enjoyed the simple stuff like playing out in the snow and goofing off.

Elsa had even ordered hot chocolate and cookies brought to her office. A older woman with dark brown hair had come in with the tray and placed it on the table.

"There you go your highness. Two mugs just like you requested." The woman didn't even glance over towards where Jack was sitting.

"Thank you Yolanda." Elsa smiled.

"Are you expecting someone?"

Elsa looked over at Jack but he just shrugged. "Yes, a new friend of mine."

"I'm glad to hear it. Please let me know if you will need anything else. " Yolanda gave her a smile before leaving the room.

"So people really can't see you." Elsa said as soon as the door closed.

"No they can't. I'm used to it though. Its why I was so shocked when you were able to see me."

"I see…" Elsa took a sip of her drink. "Well I'm glad that I'm able to see you then." She smiled over at him.

Jack smiled in return. "Me too Snowflake."

The two fell back into their comfortable conversation and were about to compare their techniques on snowman making when there was a knock at the door. "Elsa are you in there?" They heard the door handle jingle.

"Coming Anna." Elsa went and unlocked the door to allow Anna in. "Oh hi Kristoff." She saw the big blonde standing there. "Can I help you two with something?"

"I've been looking all over the place for you." Anna said.

"I'm usually here or in my room, so you couldn't have been looking for that long."

The guilty look on Anna's face proved it, but she quickly covered it. "That's beside the point. You will never guess who we just met!" Anna was nearly jumping for joy.

Elsa tapped her chin. "Let me guess…Jack Frost?"

"Yeah," Anna's shoulders sagged a bit. "How did you know?"

Elsa smiled and moved out of the doorway to reveal Jack casually sitting on the couch.

"Hey you guys." He waved. "Sorry I lost you in the courtyard. I sort of…got distracted." He looked towards Elsa who then got a light blush.

Anna watched the two with suspicion. It wasn't every day that her sister would hang out with a guy and it was especially rare that she would blush at him.

"It's alright. I'm just happy that you got to meet my sister." Anna gave a sly smile. "I had a feeling you two would get along."

"Would you like to join us?" Elsa asked.

"Sure." Kristoff headed for the seating area.

He was about to sit next to Jack when Anna suddenly yanked him to the other couch. "NO!" She yelled. When everyone looked at her, she blushed. "What I mean to say is Kristoff can you sit next to me?"

"Um…sure." The two sat down together which forced Elsa to sit next to Jack.

They exchanged an awkward smile before she took a seat and then they wouldn't look each other in the eye.

Anna had a huge grin and was bouncing in her seat.

"What's with you?" Kristoff asked in a hushed tone.

"Look at them." Anna whispered back. "They totally like each other!"

"What are you talking about? They just met."

"Just look at them." She urged.

Kristoff did and even he noticed their light blushes and the way they would glance at one another.

"They were practically made for each other."

"I know that look." The blonde looked at his energetic girlfriend. "Don't even think about it."

But it was like Anna had never heard him.

"Hey Elsa," The platinum blonde looked over. "Why don't you take the weekend off?"

Elsa gave her a look. "I can't do that. I was just made queen last week. I just can't go running off."

Anna waved her hand. "The kingdom can last two days without you. I'll look after everything."

"You?" Elsa looked a bit skeptical. It wasn't that she didn't trust her sister, it was just that…she was a bit hyper at times.

"Yes me, and Kristoff can help!" She latched onto the blonde man's arm. "This might be you only chance to get away for a long time. Once you fully embed yourself in your queenly duties you won't have another opportunity to get away."

"You do make a point." Elsa started to actually consider Anna's proposal.

"Plus, it will give you a chance to show Jack around." Anna added to seal the deal.

"Alright, alright." Elsa laughed. "You made your point. I'll take the weekend off," Anna grinned. "But only if I am able to finish all my paperwork by Friday."

"DEAL!" Anna's grin nearly covered up her entire face.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak when the sound of crashing metal was heard down the hallway. The group looked over and a short round figure came running in.

"WOAH!" Jack jumped up in shock when he saw the snowman.

"Jack meet Olaf." Elsa went through introductions.

That was when Olaf noticed the extra person. "Hi there! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"I-it…talks to!" Jack walked up closer to examine him. "This is amazing." He poked Olaf's nose sending it back through his head.

"Head rush!" Olaf exclaimed before fixing his nose back into place.

"Elsa can bring her creatures to life." Anna explained. "Can you not do that?"

"I don't know. I've never really tried before. One time I drew a rabbit on a window and sort of brought that to life, but nothing like this."

"Maybe you should try it sometime." Elsa urged. "But maybe somewhere cooler. I have to constantly check up on Olaf to make sure he doesn't melt."

"I get to finally feel summer!" Olaf cheered. "There's nothing like being in summer."

"I can imagine its very exciting for a talking snowman." Jack chuckled.

"So Olaf what were you making all that noise for?" Anna asked.

Olaf's smile turned immediately into a frown. "That's right. I forgot! I came in to tell you that Sven isn't looking to good."

Before Olaf could continue Kristoff was running out the door.

"Kristoff wait!" Anna began running after him along with Olaf.

Elsa was about to follow but Jack grabbed her hand.

"You stay here and take care of that paperwork you were talking about. I'll check on the others." He offered.

"You're sure?"

Jack smiled. "Of course. After all, I want you to be free this weekend too." He winked before flying after the others.

* * *

"Maybe I should have asked for directions before flying off like that." Jack was currently hovering in one of the hallways staring down two corridors. "But of course I had to run off looking like the big hero coming to save the day."

Jack couldn't help it though. He wanted to impress Elsa anyway he could and he didn't know why. He had never felt like this before. There was something about her that made his heart beat a little faster, made his pulse quicken, and if he wasn't imagining it, when they touched he actually felt warmth, something he hadn't felt since he became Jack Frost.

This was all so new to him and he was absolutely clueless about it.

"I can worry about my feelings later, right now I need to find Anna and the others. The snowman said Sven was looking sick and if I remember correctly… Sven is Kristoff's reindeer." Jack thought out loud. "And reindeer can't be inside so…." With a burst of speed Jack headed out the nearest window and toward the stables.

Sure enough, everyone was in the royal stables crowding in one of the stalls. Jack gently landed and cautiously walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We don't know. He's not eating. He's panting heavily but won't drink anything and he's really lethargic." Anna told him the symptoms.

Jack looked over to Kristoff who was hunched next to him cradling his head.

"Come on boy." He stroked Sven's head.

The man was on the brink of tears.

"How long has he been like this?" Jack asked.

"Not that long." Olaf said. "We have been hanging out ever since the ice rink melted."

"How was he during the ice skating?"

"Completely normal." Kristoff said. "Do you think you know what's going on?"

"Maybe, but let me ask one more thing. How long have you been in Arendelle?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe four days. Usually I only spend a day or two, but after the blizzard no one was really in the mood for ice plus I wanted to spend some time with Anna."

"I see." Jack tapped his chin. "I'm no vet, but let me try something." He then waved his staff creating a dusting of snow in the stall along with a small snow cloud overhead.

Almost instantly Sven looked better. He wasn't a hundred percent, but he lifted his head and wasn't panting as severely.

"That's better." Jack said with satisfaction.

"What was wrong?" Anna asked.

"He's a reindeer." Jack said as if that answered everything but when Anna was still looking at him funny he explained. "Reindeer are used to colder climates. If they are away from home for too long there is a chance of them becoming sick and overheated. Once he has his strength back, I suggest spending a couple days up in the mountains where its colder."

"I'm sorry man." Kristoff said. "I wasn't thinking." He then pulled out a carrot and shared it with his closest friend.

Jack winced a bit watching the two eat the same carrot.

"Thanks. Don't know how I can repay you." Kristoff glanced over at Jack.

"It's nothing really. Snow is what I do best."

"That reminds me, I should go tell Elsa that everything is okay now." Anna headed towards the castle. "Can you stay here and keep the snow going?" She asked Jack.

"No problem."

"Thanks." Then she headed off.

* * *

Elsa let out a long sigh as she tried to look at the latest trading agreement with Corona. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in continuing their relationship; she was particularly interested in the new artwork that was coming out of the kingdom. She was also curious about the security in the area that had made the crime rate drop significantly. But her mind just wasn't into it at the moment.

Whenever she would start reading her mind would start to wonder and it would immediately go to a certain winter spirit.

Elsa wasn't sure what to do. She had never felt like this before. She placed her hand over her chest. Just the mere thought of Jack and her heart rate would go up and then there was the moment when he grabbed her hand. It was only for a second but she would have sworn that she felt warmth, something she had never felt before.

How could she feel this way after just meeting him?

Could this be love?

"No." Elsa shook her head. "I'm just excited to meet someone like me, that's all." At least that's what she tried to convince herself of.

Luckily, she was brought out of her thoughts when the doors opened. For a moment a jolt of excitement went through her, but it simmered down when she saw it was Anna.

"Is everything alright with Sven?" She asked.

"Yes, thank god. It turns out he just isn't use to Arendelle's heat."

Elsa began to stand up. "I should go down there then at cool him off."

"No, no." Anna put her hands up. "Jack is taking care of him as we speak."

Elsa settled into her seat. "He is?"

"Yup. Actually he was the one who figured it out. Thank goodness too. Kristoff looked so upset and I felt awful because I didn't know what to do."

"At least its all better now." Elsa tried to cheer her sister up. She hated seeing her sad. She had vowed that she would be there for Anna no matter what, because she wasn't there when they were younger.

"True. So," Anna fell onto one of the couches. "How's that paperwork going?"

"Not very far." Elsa admitted. "Cutting ties with Weaselton is easier said than done. It's hard to cut contact with an entire kingdom based off a single man's action."

"What are you talking about?!" Anna said in alarm. "Are you forgetting the fact the duke sent his men after you! That is borderline war!"

"Easy there." Elsa tried to calm her sister down. "I know, and I'm not changing my mind. I was just saying its not as easy as I initially thought."

"Oh okay." Anna slumped back into her spot. "That's good."

"I also still need to go over all these apologies from the King and princes from the Southern Isles. They assure me that Hans is getting punished most severely for his actions."

"Hmpf, serves him right." Anna mumbled.

Elsa knew that Hans would always be a sore spot for her little sister. It was an example of her immaturity and lack of judgment, but Elsa would never hold it against her. Everyone made mistakes, her included.

"Also, because of Hans, the King is interested in working on Arendelle and the Southern Isles relationship, starting with increasing trade. So all in all you have actually helped Arendelle in the long run."

Anna seemed to lighten up with that bit of news.

"I just don't think I'm going to be finished in time."

"You have to be!" Anna nearly yelled as she stood up.

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"I just think you should get away for a bit, maybe even get to know Jack some more."

"Is that what this is all about?" Now Elsa was suspicious, she was even more suspicious when she saw the look on her sister's face. "Anna…" She used a warning tone.

Never being one to keep a secret Anna easily broke. "Alright, alright, I thought that if you and Jack got some alone time away from the kingdom that maybe…I don't know… you two would fall in love." She admitted.

"Anna!" Elsa tried her best to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks. She would never admit to her sister that the same exact thought had crossed her mind as well.

"Oh don't you start." Anna suddenly changed attitudes and put her hands on her hips. "I saw the way you were looking at him. And you're blushing right now."

Elsa sighed in defeat. "Okay, MAYBE I like him a little bit." Anna began to squeal. "Stop that! He can't know okay?"

"Why not?"

"Because, for one thing, we only met today and also what if he doesn't like me back."

For the first time Anna saw a look of insecurity run across her sister's face. Elsa always walked around with such confidence. Sometimes Anna would forget that Elsa was only a few years older.

"How can he not like you?" She asked. "I mean, not only are you beautiful and smart, but you freaking have ice powers too! I highly HIGHLY doubt there is anyone else in the world who fits better then you two."

Elsa gave her a small smile. "Thanks Anna."

"Anytime." She went over and gave her a hug. "And remember what I say?"

"Love is an open door." They said in unison.

"That's right, so don't close it before you even know if there's a chance."

"When did you become so wise?" Elsa joked.

"When my big sister started to look like a love sick puppy." She laughed.

* * *

 **Another Chapter Done! Hope you liked it, please leave me a review to let me know what you are thinking.**

 **xoxo Wendbria**


	5. Let's Have Some Fun

Jack sat on one of the hay bales and allowing Kristoff to lay down with Sven. Olaf was standing next to him and he knew it was bad manners but Jack couldn't help but stare. He has created a few snowmen in his day, but the idea of bringing them to life never crossed his mind; which is weird, because a living snowman sounds like a lot of fun.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you hang out with Sven so much?" Jack asked as he watched the blonde.

"Because…reindeer are better than people." Kristoff then brought out something that looked like a lute and began strumming it. And soon he began to sing. _"Reindeer are better than people, Sven don't you think that's true…"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jack put his hands up. "What in the worlds are you doing?"

"Singing." Kristoff stated. "They don't sing where you come from?"

"People sing, but they don't just randomly break out in song. We aren't some musical. Not even North, who has more songs written about him than anyone else I know."

"That's odd. Around here, people sing all the time." Kristoff stood up. "Why don't we go stretch our legs for a bit, Sven?"

"That sounds great buddy. Let's go." Kristoff said in an odd voice.

Jack gave him a look.

"That's the voice he uses when he pretends to be Sven." Olaf explained.

Jack shook his head. "I can only imagine what his reaction would be if he met North and saw his mode of transportation."

* * *

"Done." Elsa stated in triumph as she signed the last document.

"Really? That's it?" Anna asked.

"Yep." She nodded. "Thanks to your help I was able to get it all done."

"And a day early, I might point out." Anna smiled. "Which means you have another day to spend with Jack." She teased in a sing song voice.

"Will you stop that?" Elsa blushed. "I do appreciate your help, but you need to be realistic. Love isn't something that happens in a day. It's something that builds and flourishes." At least that was what Elsa had read in her books. Her experience with love had just started recently.

"Fine, then you and Jack can build and flourish your relationship while you are on vacation." Anna started pushing Elsa towards the door. "I suggest your ice palace. I'm sure Marshmallow would enjoy the company."

"Anna..wh..what are you doing?" Elsa tried to hold her ground, but it was no use. Anna was rather strong when she wanted to be.

"I'm doing what's best for my sister. Now go pack and have a good time." With a final push, Elsa was out the door and Anna quickly closed it.

"Anna you open this door this instant!" Elsa yelled from the other side. She even started to bang on it. "By order of the queen!" She stomped her foot in protest like a little kid and let out an exasperated sound of frustration.

"Something wrong?"

Elsa let out a squeak in alarm before spinning around and seeing Jack standing there looking like he was about to laugh. "Oh no." She tried to recover. "Everything is great."

"Are you sure?" Jack walked up to her. "Because it looks like your sister has locked you out of your own office."

Elsa let out a sigh of defeat. "You would be correct. She can be really stubborn sometimes." Elsa said the last part a little louder for Anna to hear.

"Why did she lock you out?"

"We were able to finish the paperwork even earlier than I first thought, so now she's locked me out to force me to go on vacation."

"You finished early? That's great!" Jack smiled. "Have you decided where you wanna go?"

"I was thinking of going up to my place in the mountains."

"Would you mind if…um…" Suddenly Jack looked rather shy. "If I come with you too."

"Of course, I would love that." Elsa would have sworn she heard Anna saying yes on the other side of the door.

"Then lets get going." Jack held out his arm which Elsa gladly accepted. But as they were walking away Elsa sent a small blast under the door covering the floor in ice. She heard the satisfying sound of something hitting the ground and a high pitch _oomph_.

* * *

It didn't take Elsa long to pack. She already had on her favorite gown as it was.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes, just let me get my horse."

"No need for that." Jack gave her a smile. He then wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist, doing his best to keep his heart from racing. "Just hold on tight."

With a giant gust of wind the two shot up into the air. As they got higher and everything else got smaller, Elsa clung even tighter to Jack.

"Don't worry. I would never let you fall." Jack reassured her.

That seemed to relax Elsa a bit and allowed her to enjoy the view. "Oh wow." She murmured. Never in her life had she seen something so beautiful. It still amazed her how some distance makes everything seem so small. She decided not to let her fear control her at the moment and just enjoy the ride. "Where are we going?"

"When I came to Arendelle I found this awesome place that I want to show you." As the two were flying across the water Jack brought them down closer. Elsa let her hand skim the surface leaving behind a small trail of ice as them made their way towards the mountains. As they headed up Elsa started to notice some familiar landmarks but they were going so fast that they sort of blurred by, so she decided not to say anything. It wasn't until they finally landed that Elsa realized where they were and she couldn't help but smile.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked. "Isn't this place amazing?"

The two of them were currently standing in front of, none other than Elsa's Ice Palace, but it seemed that Jack hadn't realized it yet.

"Um..Jack…" Elsa tried to get his attention to explain, but he seemed too caught up in the castle.

"I mean, whoever came up with this design must be some kind of genius."

"Thank you." Elsa was happy to know that someone else appreciated her creation.

Jack finally turned around. "What?"

"I said thank you. I'm glad you like my palace."

Things started to click in his head. "You mean you built this?"

Elsa nodded.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "I should have known that as soon as I met you. No simple being could make something like this. How long did it take you to make this?"

"About two minutes, however long it takes to sing a couple verses of a song."

"Just two minutes?"

Elsa blushed a bit. "I know it's a bit much, but last week I decided to not hold back my powers and test their limits. During the whole thing I created this castle along with this dress and Marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "You made a sugary snack?"

Elsa giggled. "No. He's kind of like the guard of the palace when I'm not here." She then put her fingers to her lips and let out a high pitched whistle. "MARSHMALLOW!" She called out.

Jack was about to ask what kind of name for a guard is Marshmallow when suddenly the ground began to shake. Jack had to lean on his staff so he wouldn't fall over. The sound became louder until a giant snow monster came around the corner of a rock.

Jack immediately went into action. He pulled Elsa behind him, putting himself between her and the monster. "Stand back. I'll take care of this guy." Jack held up his staff ready to send an attack on the monster when Elsa jumped into his way and held out her arms protecting it.

"Jack No!" She called out. "This is Marshmallow." She then turned around and smiled at the snow beast. "How have you been big guy?"

The monster, apparently named Marshmallow, flopped down, sending snow everywhere and began to make a series of odd noises. It took a moment for Jack to realize that the snow thing was actually talking.

"I see. Well I'm sorry I have left you here alone for so long. Would you like it if I sent Olaf up here to check up on you?"

Marshmallow did something with its mouth showing all its teeth which were made out of sharp ice. Jack prayed that was him trying to smile.

"So you made this guy too?" Jack cautiously made his way closer to Elsa and the monster.

"Yeah. He helps keep unwanted visitors out of the palace."

Jack decided not to mention the fact that he had walked into the palace without a problem the other day. He didn't want to get Marshmallow in trouble.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the place?" Elsa offered.

"Sure, I would like to have a closer look."

Elsa and Jack headed up the stairs made of ice towards the palace. Jack couldn't help but get a little nervous as he walked across the giant cavern. He couldn't see the bottom and that was a bit unsettling.

"Don't worry. This is magical ice that I made myself." Elsa said as if reading his mind. "It doesn't disappear unless I want it to."

"Alright, but I prefer flying to this any day."

Elsa laughed. "I'm sure that comes in handy but not everyone has that convenience."

"Well if you ever need a ride just give me a call and I'll be there."

Elsa stopped and turned around to look at him. "You mean it?"

"Absolutely. That's what friends are for."

Elsa looked back a little bit shocked. Jack had sounded so sincere that she couldn't help but believe him. "Yeah, so…um….this is my palace." She changed the subject as she opened the doors. "Now I haven't been here since last week so its going to be a bit messy, especially the ball…: But Elsa was cut off when she entered the ballroom and saw the state it was in. "What happened?" She saw no spikes, no shattered chandelier. Everything seem to be as it was before she was attacked by Hans.

Jack walked up next to her rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…sorry. That was me." She turned at looked at him. "Before I came to Arendelle I ran into this place and when I walked into this room I saw how bad it was and wanted to fix it. Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Thank you. That was very thoughtful." Elsa began to walk around to get a closer look. That was when she noticed the small differences. She still saw parts of her original work but Jack had put his unique twist on things. Elsa particularly liked how well Jack's own snowflakes meshed with her own. They fit together like a puzzle, as if they belonged together.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Jack broke the silence.

"I'm not sure, maybe read a book." Elsa suggested but Jack's response was a look of confusion.

"You just spent your day reading documents and now you have time to yourself and you wanna read more?" He sounded shocked.

"You do have a point. The truth is I've spent so much time hiding in my room that I really don't know what fun is."

"Lucky for you, you're talking to the Guardian of Fun." Jack took hold of Elsa's hand. "Now come on!" He took off running dragging Elsa with him until they were flying once again. Eventually Jack landed the two of them on top of the mountain a short distance away from the Ice Palace.

"Now what?" Elsa asked as the two stood there.

"Now we do what we do best." Jack hid his hand behind his back and secretly formed a snowball. "WHAT"S THAT?!" He pointed.

"Huh?" Elsa turned to look where he was pointing and that's when Jack threw his snowball directly at the back of Elsa's head.

There was a moment of silence and Jack was starting to regret his actions. Then Elsa slowly turned around and there was a spark in her eyes that made Jack gulp.

"You're going to regret that…" With a twist of her hands a giant mound of snow formed over Jack's head and then with a flick of her wrist it all dropped on top of him.

Elsa broke out into a fit of laughter. Jack looked ridiculous trapped in snow with only his head showing.

Jack smiled as he watched Elsa laugh. She looked so beautiful when she let her walls down. "Good one, but I'm just getting started." Jack made the snow disappear and got into his battle stance with his staff at the ready.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Elsa smiled as she held out her arms with a blue glow around her hands.

The two then started the most epic snowball fight the world has ever seen. Each trying to outdo the other one.

It started out simple with who could create the largest snowball with Marshmallow joining in on the fun, but it quickly turned into who could create the most complicated snow sculpture. It ended with a tie between Elsa's sculpture of a pair of horses galloping and Jack's sculpture of a man and woman dancing. The two fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"I don't think I've had that much fun in…well…forever." Elsa admitted.

"Well if you think that was fun just wait until tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Elsa let out a large yawn.

"Sounds like I better get you to bed before you…." Jack turned and smiled. "Fall asleep." But it was to late. Elsa was fast asleep in the soft snow.

Jack chuckled as he stood up. Gently he picked the queen up bridal style and headed for the ice palace. He smiled as Elsa snuggled into his chest. She really was beautiful and the fact that she didn't realize it made her even more spectacular. Jack glance back at the sculptures one more time, secretly grateful that Elsa never noticed that the couple was in fact, the two of them.

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry if you think the chapters are kind of short. There are certain moments where I like to stop.**

 **xoxo Wendbria**


	6. Monster

" _Wait up Anna!" Elsa laughed as she chased after her sister. "You're going to fast!"_

" _Hurry up Elsa or you're going to be late. Mom and Dad are going to be home any moment now."_

 _Finally, Elsa caught up to her sister and they held each other's hand as the doors to the castle slowly opened. The silhouette of a man and woman took up the door frame. They crouched down and outstretched their arms._

 _Elsa and Anna immediately ran towards their parents. Elsa ran straight for her father, but just as she was about to hug him the man disappeared. She looked over and saw their mother was gone as well. "Anna…" She said scared. She looked over and saw her little sister on her knees crying. Elsa took a step towards her. As she got closer she heard Anna mumbling._

" _Anna, are you alright?" Elsa took a step closer._

 _Anna turned and glared at her. "It's all your fault!"_

 _Elsa took a step back in shock. "W-what?" She didn't understand._

" _It's all your fault that mom and dad are gone. If it wasn't for your stupid powers then maybe they would be alive today."_

 _Elsa gasped. Never had she heard Anna say such cruel things to her._

" _Your powers ruin everything. Why couldn't you be normal?" The look of hurt and anger on Anna's face was like nothing Elsa had ever seen before._

" _Anna…"Elsa could feel the tears forming. Anna had been the one who brought her out of the darkness. She thought that the two of them had a chance to finally be sisters._

" _Don't think I've forgotten how you tried to freeze my heart. You are so selfish."_

" _Anna, please…" Elsa took a step towards her sister._

" _Just stay away from me you monster!"_

 _Elsa spun around, tears falling down her face, as she tried to run away, but suddenly she was stopped by a mob of people. They held pitchforks and torches and they all looked at her with such hate that she was frozen in place._

" _Kill the monster!"_

" _Wait…please…" Elsa tried to reason with them but they weren't listening. She turned back to Anna. "Please Anna, I'm your sister."_

" _I have no sister." Anna held up her torch and the mob charged._

 _Elsa covered her face and screamed._

* * *

"Elsa…Elsa…."

Elsa jolted up in surprise. She looked over and saw Jack sitting on the edge of her bed looking worried. "W-what happened?"

"You were having a dream and a bad one at that." He moved to show her the rest of the room currently covered in snow and spikes of ice.

Elsa covered her face and began to cry. "It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. The worst I've ever had."

Jack immediately pulled Elsa into his arms. "Don't worry. It's all over."

"But it felt so real."

"It was just a dream. Remember that."

Soon the tears stopped and Elsa collected herself together. "Thank you Jack."

"If you are feeling better I'll let you get back to sleep." He then got up to leave but was stopped when Elsa grabbed his hand.

"Could you stay with me…" She pleaded. "I would rather not be alone right now."

Jack smiled. "Sure." He climbed into the bed and leaned against the headboard. There was an awkward moment but then Elsa laid her head on his chest and let the sound of his steady heartbeat lull her back to sleep.

The Guardian looked down at the queen as she slept and his face scrunched in worry. He ran in as soon as he heard her shouting but it took longer to wake her up then it should have. "It couldn't be…" He whispered. "Could it?" Jack shook his head. There was no way Pitch could be attacking Elsa. After all, he had come here in a time vortex and Pitch was back in modern day. "It was a simple nightmare, that's it. It has to be." Jack gently stroked Elsa's hair. Because he didn't know how he would react if someone tried to hurt her.

* * *

On the other side of the mountain, deep within a dark cave, the Nightmare King closed his eyes and relished in the surge of power he felt from the shear amount of fear coming from Arendelle's queen. He couldn't help but laugh. It was all going as plan, "And this is only the tip of the iceberg."

* * *

The next morning Elsa woke up feeling better than the night before. That nightmare had really shaken her but Jack was there for her. She smiled as he continued to sleep. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the fact that there was actually someone out there that was just like her. Someone with powers that matched her own. She could still remember sitting in her room after her parents had died and reading the tales of Jack Frost. It was in those moments that Elsa didn't feel so alone.

"Thank you for being there for me." Elsa bent down and gently kissed the guardian's forehead. He stirred a bit and Elsa jumped back in embarrassment.

Jack slowly sat up and stretched out his arms. "Good morning." He looked over and saw that Elsa wouldn't look him in the eyes and she had a light blush. He gave her a confused look. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. Everything is fine." Elsa quickly got up and rushed out the door. "I'm going to make breakfast.

Jack raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as nothing. Plus he had bigger things to worry about. If there was even a small chance that Pitch was attacking Elsa then he needed to stop him. But how could he go looking for the Boogie Man as well as show Elsa how to have fun?

He snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He quickly got up and followed after her.

"Sledding?" Elsa looked at him a bit confused. The two were now standing outside of the castle on the snow covered mountain top.

"Yeah, haven't you sled before?"

"When I was a child but we don't have a sled all the way up here."

Jack shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. My dear Elsa have you not learn anything?" He waved his staff and almost instantly a sled made of ice appeared. "Your only limitation is your imagination. Now hope on."

Elsa took a step back. "I'm not sure. It's been a really long time and…"

"Oh come on." Jack, who was already on the sled, grabbed hold of Elsa's hand and pulled her onto it. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and with the other sent an icy blast to push them off. While Jack laughed, Elsa screamed as the sled sped down the hill and because it was made of ice it went even faster. Elsa tried to hold onto the sled but she couldn't get a good grip on the ice so instead she held tight onto Jack arm.

Jack was having fun but he would have enjoyed it more if he didn't have to keep a look out. As the two went down the hill Jack scanned the forest for anything suspicious. But the sled was going faster than he first anticipated so he was having a bit of trouble.

"Um….Jack…" Elsa yelled as the wind whipped by.

"Yeah?"

"How is this thing going to stop?"

"What do you mean?"

With her shaking hand Elsa pointed up ahead. Jack followed and his eyes went wide when he saw the steep drop off that was ahead, and it was getting closer.

"HOLD ON!" Jack tightened his grip on Elsa and waited.

The drop was getting closer by the second and Elsa wanted to scream but no sound came out, not even when she felt the sled fall from beneath them. She shut her eyes and waited for the end but instead of pain, a feeling of warmth and a steady heartbeat could be felt. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Jack had his arm around her and was floating over the crevasse. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"Well that was fun." He smirked as he flew back and landed gently on the ground.

It took a moment for Elsa to get the feeling back in her legs but once she did she stomped over to Jack and pushed him.

Jack stumbled and looked at her in surprise. "What was that for?"

"D-don't ever do that again." Elsa gave him a stern look. "I nearly had a heart attack." She then spun around and stomped off towards the ice palace.

"Elsa!" Jack ran after her. "I had no idea about that drop off, I swear! I would never put you in harm's way."

Elsa stopped and turned to look at him the anger easing a bit. "You promise me that you didn't mean to scare me?"

"Honest."

Elsa gave him one more look before it turned to a small smile. "Alright, but I get to choose the next activity."

"Of course."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this…" Jack called out standing in the middle of the forest.

"Why not? You agreed that I could pick out what we did next." Elsa stood next to him looking over a large pond.

"I did, but…"

"Now don't tell me that Jack Frost doesn't know how to ice skate." Without hesitation Elsa walked on the pond, and without a second thought, the pond was frozen over into a perfect ice skating rink.

."It's not that I don't know how. It's just been a really long time, usually I fly" Jack still stood on the edge looking at the pond with suspicion.

Elsa laughed. "Come on. It will be fun." She waved her hand and skates formed on her feet and Jack's. Elsa began to skate over to him but nearly trip when her dress got caught.

"Are you alright?!" Jack took a step on the ice and nearly fell over trying to get to her.

"I'm fine really. It's just this dress." She waved her hand once again and her dress began to change.

Jack was busy trying to get his balance that he didn't see Elsa change. "Are you sure? We could go back to the pal…." He went completely speechless when he saw her.

Elsa looked away shyly and blushed. She had changed out of her usual gown into a short skating outfit. The bodice looked similar but the glitter continued all the way until the dress stopped about mid thigh with slits on the sides that showed off her long legs. And instead of being floor length, her cape was cut short and wrapped around her arm and tied around her wrists.

Jack was so distracted by Elsa's outfit that he forgot his balance and fell flat onto his back.

Elsa gasped and skated quickly over. "Are you alright?" She kneeled down next to him.

Jack's heart rate was going a mile a minute and it took him a moment to find his voice again. "You…you look amazing."

Elsa blushed. "Don't be silly. Its just an outfit."

"No I mean it." He sat up and Elsa helped him to his feet. "You look beautiful."

For a moment the two just stood there staring at each other until Elsa broke it and looked away. "So do you think you will be able to skate?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah I got this. It's like riding a bike."

"When was the last time you rode a bike?" She asked jokingly.

"Never mind. I just might need some help."

Giggling, Elsa held tightly onto Jack's hand. "Don't worry. I got you."

Jack did his best to concentrate on skating and not looking at Elsa. He stumbled a few times but he was starting to get the hang of it.

"There you go." Reluctantly Elsa let go of Jack's hand to let him skate on his own. She watched as Jack started to pick up speed and within the next hour he was skating like he had been doing it his whole life.

"See, nothing to it." Jack circled around Elsa and came to a sudden stop, sending flakes of ice all around. "Now are you ready for some real fun?"

"What do you mea….!" Elsa let out a high pitch squeal as Jack grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air. Jack glided across the ice with no effort. Elsa did her best to keep her balance and not fall over.

"Don't worry Snowflake. I have you." Jack looked up at her and smiled. "Just enjoy it and have fun."

It took a minute or two for Elsa to loosen up. She wasn't use to having fun after all but once she did she couldn't stop smiling. Jack and her skated together in perfect sync. Jack kept his hand around her waist and would spin her around and lift her into the air. It was as if the two of them had been skating together for their entire life. They were having so much fun in fact that before they even realized it, the sun was already setting.

"Ready to head back?" Elsa was breathing heavily and as soon as she stopped her realized she was a bit tired from all the skating.

"Sure, want to fly back?"

"How about we just walk?" Elsa asked. She wasn't ready to take her feet off the ground after sledding just yet.

Jack shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do Snowflake."

Jack watched as Elsa turned and headed back to the palace and his eyes went wide as he saw Elsa's skating outfit change right before his eyes into her usual gown, and she never skipped a beat as she walked. It was kind of amazing really.

Elsa turned and saw that Jack was still standing there. "You coming?"

"What? Oh sorry." He quickly caught up and they walked side by side. "That outfit changing trick is pretty cool. Have you always been able to do that?"

"Just last week actually." She blushed. "All the stuff I can do I just learned last week to be honest. Before that I never really tried to use my powers, I was too busy concealing it from everyone."

"That sounds like a long time."

Elsa nodded. "It was. And it was even harder to control after my parents died."

Jack didn't know what to say. All he knew that he felt even more guilty that he wasn't there to cheer her up when she was a child.

"But I don't wanna talk about that. What about you? You called yourself the Guardian of Fun, what does that mean exactly?"

"It's a bit hard to explain. I wasn't always the Guardian of Fun. Most of my memories consist of flying around the world and creating winter for everyone. But thanks to that guy up there, I was picked as the next Guardian."

Elsa looked to where Jack was pointing and was a bit surprised to see him pointing to the moon. Jack could see the confusion on her face and laughed. "I know that it sounds weird but Manny, that's what I call him, is the one that made me Jack Frost in the first place and he was the one that created the Guardians."

"Guardians…who are the others?"

"There's Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy, the Easter Bunny, and of course the Sandman."

Elsa's eyes went wide. She recognized all of them. They were all in her favorite book, the one that told the story of Jack Frost and now that she thought about it, the picture on the cover was of a moon.

"They guard different things like wonder, dreams, hope, and memories, while yours truly guards fun."

"How do you guard fun, if you don't mind me asking?"

"There are others out there that want to cause nothing but trouble. The only thing they care about is power and fear." Jack instantly thought about Pitch and all the trouble he had caused the guardians. He just hoped that the Nightmare King wasn't around here to pick on Elsa.

'Sounds like you are very brave."

"I don't know about that." Jack waved off her compliment. "Honestly, when I was first offered the guardian job I refused it. I didn't want the responsibility. Who needed all that on their shoulders? Plus I was still dealing with a lot of personal issues at the time."

Elsa nodded, totally understanding what Jack meant. She had a hard time accepting her new title as queen when she was still doing her best to deal with her powers. Thank goodness she had Anna. She didn't know where she would be without her sister.

"Well it looks like we finally arrived. I'll see you tomorrow Snowflake?" He stood in front of Elsa's room.

"Of course." She gave him one more smile before entering her room.

After such a long day of activities, it was easy for Elsa to drift into a long and restful sleep but sadly that didn't last too long. What she didn't see was a pile of sand coming from the window until it took the form of a horse….a Nightmare actually. It made its way slowly towards Elsa's sleeping figure and with a surprisingly gentle touch from its muzzle, Elsa's face went from peaceful to pain. Her face scrunched up in confusion and she began to toss around in her bed.

* * *

 _Elsa couldn't believe how lucky she was. It was a dream coming true. She was surrounded by all those that mattered to her, even her parents were standing there looking proudly at their daughter. Anna was there of course, along with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. But the person that really surprised Elsa was Jack. Jack Frost was standing there with everyone else she held close to her heart. But how could someone she just met a few days ago be so important to her now? It didn't make sense and yet it felt right. She looked toward him and he gave her a devious smile which for some reason made her blush forcing her to look away for a moment but then when she looked again everyone was gone. Elsa's eyes went wide._

" _Hello?" She called out running over to where they were standing. "Mama….Papa…." She turned all around looking for where they could have gone. "Anna…..Olaf….Jack!"_

 _Everything around her went dark. So dark that it was pitch black. She called out for everyone but it was like she was screaming into a void. She hated dark spaces. It reminded her of all those times she stayed locked in her room. She fell to her knees wrapping her arms around herself, trying her best to not cry. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness washed over her. It was like she was a little kid all over again. With no friends, no parents, and no sister. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. And as the tears ran down her face they turned into tiny ice drops shattering as they hit the ground. She didn't want to be this person again. She didn't want to go back to being alone, not after reconnecting with her sister and finding love._

* * *

As Elsa tossed and turned in her bed, still consumed by her nightmare, a dark substance like black fog came off of her and flowed out the window. It moved quickly skimming the snow as it moved through the mountains until it came to a dark cave hidden by snowfall. The black fog entered and a sinister laugh echoed through the cave. Pitch Black was currently sitting on a throne made of shifting black sand. He opened his hand and the black fog gathered in his palm. He smirked looking at the substance.

"So much fear." He closed his eyes and inhaled the fog through his nose and sighed in pleasure. "And this is just the beginning." Pitch stood up and with his hands clasped behind his back he walked slowly towards the cave's opening. He looked over the white landscape and smirked. "You may have gotten lucky before Frost but you are no match. Ice may have beaten my darkness but how will you do when I too have Ice on my side?"

* * *

 _She couldn't take the darkness anymore she wanted to go away. And then she heard laughter. Elsa's head shot up and she struggled to look around to find the source of the sound. "H-hello?" She called out. She heard the laughter again and it wasn't the light hearted laugh that she thought she heard, it was dark and menacing. Suddenly glowing red eyes appeared around her._

" _Well well…" A voice coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time said. "If it isn't the beautiful queen of Arendelle."_

" _They say her beauty is great but not as great as her powers." Another voice said._

" _Yes…that power….." The first voice snickered. "Its that power that keeps her on the throne."_

" _W-what do you mean?" Elsa called out._

" _Don't be foolish your highness," The second voice answered. "You don't truly believe that your so-called subjects forgave you so easily after what you did to them? You left them in a blizzard. Totally unprepared and scared."_

" _And what did you do? Did you stay and help them? Did you try to fix the situation?" Elsa looked down in shame. "No…..you ran away and never looked back."_

" _Some queen you are. The only reason you still wear that crown is because of your powers."_

" _They fear your powers. They fear YOU!"_

" _No!" Elsa tried to cover her ears and block out the voices but it was no use._

" _Just look your majesty…."_

 _Elsa looked up and before her was a moment she wanted to forget. She watched as she ran out onto the frozen fjord, trying her best to get away from Hans and everyone else. She fell on the hard ice and watched as Hans appeared through the storm, his sword ready. Elsa wanted to close her eyes because she knew what would happen next but she couldn't look away as she watched her sister come running forward, blocking Hans blow and turning into solid ice._

The voices laughed watching the queen struggling with tears in her eyes. " _Who could ever love a monster like that?"_

* * *

 **Another chapter for you. Now there are 16 chapters in total. As I said before, I have this all written out already. Please let me know what you think!**

 **xoxoWendbria**


	7. Another Day With You

**Thanks everyone for the favs, follows, and reviews, love you all for them. Keep them coming!**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Jack woke up with a jolt. For a moment he thought he was still sleeping because it felt like his room was shaking but then he soon realized that he wasn't dreaming and in actuality, the ice palace was moving. He could hear the chandelier jingling all the way in the ballroom.

"Elsa!" He grabbed his staff and ran towards her room.

He tried to open the door but it didn't budge. He tried using his body to push it open but it was no use. It was sealed shut. "Sorry about this Snowflake. I'll fix it later." Jack called out. He took a step back and with his staff he sent a short blast at the door. The door quickly shattered and Jack came flying in.

The room was in a worse state then the night before. Everywhere he looked giant spikes of ice were jutting out. He could barely move. One wrong step and he would be impaled, but then he heard a whimper. He looked through a small space between the spikes to see Elsa in her bed, tossing and turning, a look of fear written all over her face, tears falling down her cheeks.

The tears were enough. Jack's entire body glowed before he sent a blast through the entire room. The blast was so powerful that it shattered all the spikes in the room and even one of the walls. But he didn't look at the damage. He went straight towards Elsa.

He didn't try to be gentle this time. The palace was still shaking and he needed to wake her up soon or who knows what would happen to the place. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Wake up! Come on Snowflake!" It took a moment, but it felt like forever for Jack, before Elsa's eyes opened.

"W-what?" She finally stammered.

Jack let out a huge sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed. Elsa sat up and looked around the room. Her eyes went wide with shock as she took in the shear amount of damage done to her room, including the large hole that had once been a wall.

"What happened?" She turned to look at the winter spirit. "Jack?"

"Sorry about all that Snowflake. You were having another nightmare."

And that was when it all hit her and the tears began to fall once again. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Shhhh, it was nothing but a nightmare." He cooed. Trying to calm her down. His heart ached seeing her like this. There was so much pain and fear and he didn't know what he could do to help.

"It was so awful Jack." Elsa sniffled. "Everyone I cared about was there for one moment and then they were gone the next. I was surrounded by darkness and I felt….I felt so alone."

Jack pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. "You're not alone. You have your sister and your friends, and even if all that fails, remember that you always have me."

There was such conviction in Jack's voice that Elsa couldn't help but feel safe and the fear quickly left her. She tried her best to forget about her nightmare but she knew that it was going to haunt her. She couldn't help but think about those voices and if what they were saying was true. Was she only the queen because everyone feared her?

"T-thank you Jack." She gave him a small smile to show she really appreciated his help.

He gave her one of his silly smiles and glanced around the room. "Sorry about the room." With a wave of his staff everything began to go back to normal. Even the wall was back in place like brand new. "As easy as building a snowman."

Elsa gave him a little laugh and that lifted his spirits. He hated seeing such a beautiful face upset. But then she frowned. "I just don't understand why I am having such bad nightmares. They seem so real and I can't seem to wake up."

Jack let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I think I know why and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted to make sure before I worried you." He took a deep breath before explaining. He wasn't sure where to start exactly. "So you know how we were talking yesterday about how I'm one of the Guardians and stuff?" Elsa nodded. "And how the reason there are Guardians is due to others…well…one of the worse is a guy named Pitch Black, also known as the Boogieman. His power comes off the fear that he creates with his nightmares. I was able to defeat him before but it seems that he's back." Jack looked down at his hands, unable to look Elsa in the eyes he felt so ashamed. His job was to protect people from Pitch but he couldn't even take care of Elsa, someone that meant a lot to him. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I…." His voice cracked. Suddenly he felt Elsa's hand wrap around his and she gave it a little squeeze. He instantly felt warmth running through his body. Jack looked to her and saw that she wasn't mad. Instead she was smiling.

"It's okay Jack. I'm not mad. I understand why you didn't tell me at first. I would have done the same thing."

"Really?"

Elsa nodded and then she frowned. "But if Pitch is back how are we supposed to stop him?"

"We?" Jack looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes we. I'm not going to let you face this guy alone." She had a look of such determination on her face Jack couldn't help but smile. She looked rather cute. "And if one ice powered person was able to defeat him, then another person with ice powers couldn't hurt."

"You truly are something Snowflake. Well I'll let you sleep." Jack got up to leave but Elsa's grip tightened making Jack turn and look at her.

"Do you think you can stay again like last night?" Elsa asked with a light blush on her face. "It seems that Pitch's nightmares don't affect me when you are here."

Jack gave her a kind smile and nodded. Jack went to lay down in the bed and Elsa, unable to look him in the eyes, laid down next to him. Both soon fell asleep, their hands intertwined the entire time.

* * *

Due to the eventful day and the eventful night, both ice wielders were exhausted and slept long into the morning. Elsa's eyes eventually fluttered open and she looked over to see Jack still sound asleep. She took the moment to admire how handsome he was. Who would have thought that she would think that Old Man Winter was cute?

Obviously she would never say that out loud. First, Anna would freak out about her sister having her first real crush and second, Elsa wasn't quite sure if a queen was allowed to have a crush in the first place. She was the queen of Arendelle and that meant that eventually she was supposed to get married and have an heir. She had known about building a family since she was a kid, but she never believed that she would actually love someone enough to be willing to spend the rest of her life with them. That is…until she met Jack.

There was just something about him that made her feel safe, made her feel like she wasn't alone, and every time they touched a feeling of warmth spread through her. It was a feeling that she never felt before. Even though she loved her parents and her sister dearly, they didn't make her feel the way that Jack did when he held her hand. Elsa knew that what she was feeling was silly and complete non-sense, after all, she had only met Jack a few days ago, but somehow, he was becoming someone vastly important to her with each passing day.

She didn't want to ruin the moment and wake Jack up, especially after he saved her the past two nights, so she snuggled into the crook of Jack's arm and just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Jack was still half asleep and when he felt movement next to him, he remembered how he was in the same bed as the queen. A small smile came across his face as he tightened his grip around her slight figure. He still trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation. He felt horrible about being unable to help Elsa when she was small but being with her now, seeing her as this amazing young woman, Jack didn't know how to feel exactly.

He had never really thought about the opposite sex since he had been Jack Frost and it was only recently that the memories from his old life came back to him. After he had his teeth he was able to remember a few crushes that he had on a few girls through the years but it was nothing compared to how he felt being with this Snow Queen. When he was with her, he had this overwhelming feeling of keeping her safe from harm no matter what it cost him. He wanted nothing more than to see her happy. And it felt like he was being stabbed right in the chest when he saw her upset. Jack wasn't a fool, he knew that feeling such strong feelings after only knowing someone for a few days was silly and crazy but that didn't matter to Jack. This was the best he had felt in a long long time.

He knew that he needed to figure out what to do about Pitch but for now that could wait. Right now he just wanted to enjoy a little more time with his Snowflake.

* * *

Pitch, still in his cave looked around at his Nightmares with a wicked grin. "Soon my pets. Everything is falling into place. All we need is one more night and then we will have our time."

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when the two ice wielders finally woke up. Jack was the first one this time and looked down at his Snowflake and smiled thinking about how cute she looked when she was actually sleeping peacefully. But he knew that if any more times passed by then she would be upset so ever so gently Jack gave her a small nudge.

"Time to wake up Snowflake."

"Five more minutes." She groaned and turned over. Jack nudged her shoulder gently.

"Come on Snowflake. Its already around noon. Do you really wanna sleep the day away?"

"Yes." She pouted. "I never get to sleep in."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. She was just to cute. "Fine, we can have a lazy day."

Finally Elsa turned around, her head still on the pillow. She looked up and gave Jack a smile.

So that's how they spent the day. Snuggled in Elsa's bed. They had some snacks and Elsa brought a few books so the two read together. It wasn't usually Jack's style but it was kind of nice just to sit around and not really worry about anything or go chasing after another kid while they were sledding. But Pitch was still in the back of Jack's mind and he still needed to figure out how to keep the guy away from Elsa and her dreams.

He just couldn't figure out why Pitch seemed to be targeting Elsa of all people. There were millions of people out there and yet he was here in Arendelle. He took a quick glance over at the snow queen, She was so engrossed with her book that she didn't even notice Jack. He smiled when he noticed how her tongue stuck out a bit when she was concentrating. She really was adorable.

Was it Elsa's kingdom that Pitch wanted? Jack shook his head. No, Pitch could have easily choose from a number of kingdoms, others with more power and wealth. Maybe it was Elsa herself. Even Jack could see how absolutely breathtaking she was. Probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. But Jack quickly nixed that idea too. Pitch didn't have a heart so why would he care about having someone by his side. Jack continued to look at Elsa and watched as she waved her hand which caused a small window to open up to allow more light into the bedroom and that's when it hit Jack.

How could he be so stupid? It had been right there in his face the entire time. Pitch was after Elsa for her powers. It made total sense. After all, Pitch had tried to convince Jack to join him but that obviously didn't work out. But it still didn't make total sense. Pitch tried to convince Jack which means that he would have to convince Elsa to join his side as well and Jack knew that Elsa had a heart ten times more pure than his own. So if he had said no there was no way that Elsa would agree to turn to the fear. He really needed to figure all of this out not so much for himself but for Elsa. She was trying her best to hide it but Jack could tell that she was exhausted from the lack of sleep and that whatever was in her nightmares had really affected her.

"I think we should go stretch our legs for a bit." Jack suggested.

"But I'm at a really good part. The heroin has come face to face with the antagonist and is about to sacrifice herself to save her true love…."

Jack chuckled and slowly closed the book. "Your heroin will still be there waiting for your return. Come on, exercise is good for the soul, especially one through the frigid snow."

Elsa giggled. "Did I ever tell you that the cold never bothered me?"

"What a coincidence, it doesn't bother me either," Jack grabbed her hand and headed for the door. "Its as if we have magic powers or something."

Elsa laughed. "Oh Jack"

* * *

The two headed down the mountain. Neither saying anything but it was never awkward, just a comfortable silence between friends. With his powers Jack created a slow light snowfall around them as they walked around. Elsa glanced his way with a look of accusation but Jack simply shrugged. Elsa laughed as she shook her head in disbelief but didn't say anything and continued walking. She took a moment to take in everything around her. Last time she took this path she was filled with a mixture of emotions. She could remember the fear, grief, and sadness as if it was yesterday. But now, she could really take in the beauty of the mountains. But even now she was still had a mix of emotions running through her, still very much confused but for different reasons. And it was all because of the person currently walking next to her.

Even after a couple of days she still couldn't believe that there was someone out there just like her. That even through everything, she wasn't alone. For so long she had kept herself closed off from the world and from others, to scared and too afraid of what she could do to them, but with Jack she didn't have to worry about any of that. Thanks to their similar powers, she never had to worry about the room being to cold or accidentally freezing him. She could let her guard down and simply be Elsa. But what would happen if Jack left? He was a guardian after all which meant that he had to leave eventually to go and protect others. The thought of him not being here with her instantly made her heart ache. But she really didn't want to think about that now, right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

So while Jack wasn't paying attention, Elsa sent a little blast at one of the trees they were walking under and the pile of snow that had built up on the branches fell and landed smack dab on the winter spirit. Elsa burst out laughing when she saw the look on Jack's face.

Jack shook his head, trying the get all the snow off and looked at the laughing snow queen. "Oh you are going to pay for that…." Elsa's eyes went wide for a moment and then she ran off and Jack running right behind her.

Jack sent small blast at the trees ahead of him, trying his best to catch the snow queen but he was to slow, but that didn't bother him, he continued to laugh and just have some plain simple fun.

Every once in a while, Elsa would look back to see if the winter spirit was getting close but luckily she was a good bit ahead of him but she knew that wouldn't last. She was starting to get tired but she didn't really care and continued to laugh.

Jack could see that Elsa was getting tired and saw his chance. "Watch out Snowflake, here I come!" He then sent of blast to the tree right in front of Elsa's path sending the snow falling. But Elsa saw it coming and came to a halt before the snow could hit her, but Jack already had to much momentum and wasn't able to stop in time. He collided straight with the snow queen and sent the two rolling down the small hill. Jack instantly wrapped his arms around Elsa to protect her and they laughed as they rolled in the snow until they finally slowed down to a stop with Elsa on the ground and Jack on top of her, his legs straddling hers, trapping her.

They both laughed hard, neither moving but once they ran out of breath and stopped laughing they realized what kind of position they were in and silence followed.

Elsa's heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst. She gazed into Jack's eyes and was memorized by how crystal blue they were and how they were filled with such emotion. She felt like she should have looked away but she was hypnotized. She didn't know how much time had passed and she didn't really care at that moment.

Slowly Jack's face inched closer to hers, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. Without even thinking, Elsa closed her eyes and moved her head forward to meet his and their lips collided.

* * *

 **OMG! Their first kiss! Loved writing that moment. The light snowfall, the isolation, the romance...**

 **Thanks for reading at let me know what you think.**

 **xoxoWendbria**


	8. A Promise

**Sorry Everyone, I was away on vacation and we have really bad internet there.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

The kiss was slow, gentle, and pure magic.

The two didn't realize it but as soon as they kissed, their magic working together, created a shock wave through the forest and ice formed on the ground around them, creating a unique snowflake pattern.

Jack's heart was hammering and he didn't want it to end. When he kissed Elsa, he felt things that he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt joy, happiness, and…warmth. In that moment, he vowed to make sure nothing bad ever happened to his snow queen. She was too pure and to good let slip through his fingers. It wasn't her powers or her outer beauty, it was that wonderful heart beneath it all that he was falling for.

Elsa had read a lot of books where the heroin had her first kiss, but no amount of books could prepare or describe the feelings that she was experiencing in that moment as her lips met Jack's. It was like the world disappeared around them. It was like a million fireworks going off inside her chest and a tingling sensation was circulating through her body. No wonder Anna went crazy when she kissed Kristoff, if it was anything like what Elsa was feeling now, she couldn't believe Anna ever let him out of her sight. In that moment, as she continued to kiss Jack, she knew that she would never be able to let him go.

Eventually the two did part and stared at each other for a moment before truly grasping what had transpired between them. And then both looked away with blushes on their cheeks. But before the two of them could talk they heard clapping through the forest.

Jack quickly got off of Elsa and helped her to stand. The two looked around trying to find the source of the sound. Jack was the first to spot the black and he instantly push Elsa behind him and went into a defensive stance.

"Pitch." He gritted through his teeth.

Out of the shadows came a tall man dressed all in black with greyish skin, black stringy hair, and wicked looking eyes. He gave them a devilish grin and continued a slow clap. "Well I knew that you two were going to get along but I didn't think it would go so well."

Elsa hid behind Jack, the man was truly frightful, something out of your worse dreams. He had to be the one that Jack had been talking about, the Boogieman.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack had never been a fan of the Boogieman, but in this current situation he disliked him even more. He had come at the worse moment.

"What?" Pitch pretended to look hurt. "I can't stop by and see how my two favorite ice wielders are doing?" Elsa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. How did this man know about her powers? As if reading her thoughts, Pitch turned his attention to her. "That's right my little snow queen, I know all about your powers and how much you fear losing control of them." He smirked. "Again."

Jack stepped over to block Elsa from the guy and gritted his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to freeze Pitch into an eternal ice sculpture. "I'll ask again Pitch, what do you want?" The end of Jack's staff began to glow. "Answer me or next time I won't be asking so nicely."

If Pitch was worried he didn't show it. Instead he shook his head and chuckled. "Calm down, I am not here to hurt you, I was just in the area and wanted to stop by."

Jack raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Cross my heart." Pitch made the motion with his finger.

"I might believe you if you actually had a heart." Jack gritted his teeth even tighter. The longer they stood there the tenser he became. When Pitch was around it wasn't a good sign. Jack was just having trouble figuring out exactly what his plans were. All he really knew what that Pitch wanted Elsa and he was NEVER going to let that happen. Not as long as he had a breath still in his body.

"Now Jack, I think after all we have been through together that you might actually be happy to see me. I mean…if it wasn't for me, you might not have ever found your memories."

Jack winced. That was a moment he would rather forget. Giving up everything just so he could find out about his past. Of course, Pitch tricked him in the end and left him stranded but he found a way out and he finally accepted that he was Jack Frost. He wasn't going to be fooled again. "That was a mistake and you know it. And it doesn't matter because in the end I still defeated you."

"Ah yes." Pitch nodded in agreement. "That you did, but I learned a lot from that experience."

"Jack.." Elsa whispered as she tugged on his sleeve. "Let's just go."

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw how worried Elsa was and his heart ached. He hated seeing her upset. He turned to look back at Pitch with a scowl. "Well I hope you learned that you shouldn't mess with me." He turned and wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist. "Come on, lets go."

Elsa knew that Jack was about to fly out of there so she wrapped her arms around his neck and prepared for takeoff.

"Oh, and your highness…." Elsa turned to look at Pitch. "If you ever need to escape the fear I am here at your service. I am an expert on the subject."

Jack's grip tightened around Elsa's waist. "She won't be needing you…ever!" And with that Jack took off.

Elsa continued to stare down at Pitch and saw how he smiled and bowed before dissipating into black sand then he was gone but not before his menacing laugh echoed through the forest. It sent a shiver through her. There was something so unnatural about the guy and it made Elsa's skin crawl.

She then looked up at Jack. He had a scowl on his face, obviously disturbed by what had transpired, but he still looked rather handsome. And that's when Elsa remembered the kiss they shared before Pitch arrived and she looked down to hide her blush.

Her first kiss and it was with Old Man Winter.

Anna was going to go ballistic when Elsa told her. But now she had a new problem. How was that kiss going to change things with Jack? She had just begun to feel like they were friends and she didn't want to scare Jack away. What if this kiss made Jack leave her? They had been laughing and rolling down the hill together with him landing on top of her when they stopped. It all could have been a complete accident.

It didn't feel like an accident though.

Every time she thought about the kiss her heart fluttered and happiness eloped her. She never wanted to forget the moment. It was just so perfect, at least until Pitch showed up. And that kiss only solidified how she felt about the winter spirit. She could only hope and pray that he had similar feelings or at least still wanted to be her friend.

The flight back was quick and the two gently landed on the ice palace's balcony as the sun was setting. Neither had spoken the entire trip. Both having their minds on other things. When Elsa let go she stepped back, unable to look Jack in the eye, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "So…um….thanks for the walk. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" When Jack didn't answer Elsa figured she better leave him alone and headed for the door.

Jack's mind was working a mile a minute. Pitch showing his face was highly unusual. He was the type to lurk in the shadows. So why did he do it? His thoughts was so focused on Pitch that the kiss he shared with the snow queen had been pushed to the back of his mind. But then her melodic voice broke his train of thought. He saw her heading to the door, probably heading to her room for the night to go to sleep. But sleep meant dreams which could turn into nightmares, which meant Pitch.

"Wait! Stop!"

Elsa, with her hand still on the handle turned to look at Jack, a bit surprised by his outburst.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, what I meant was….um….maybe I should stay with you the entire night like yesterday and the day before…." A blush covered Jack's cheeks and he couldn't look Elsa in the eyes. "I just…I don't want you to have any more nightmares…and with Pitch showing up like that I would feel better if I was there to protect you in case anything happened. Not that you need protecting, you're really strong and stuff….I mean look at this palace but me personally I couldn't sleep if I knew that you were struggling and…"

"Jack…" Elsa cut off Jack's rambling and gave him a sweet smile. "I would love you to spend another night with me." A blush rose in her cheeks and Jack gave her goofy grin.

* * *

Getting ready for bed was a little awkward but the two eventually made their way to Elsa's large bed and snuggled in for the night, but both of them were so tense that neither could fall asleep. Both had so much on their minds and most of their thoughts happen to be about the person right next to them. Elsa tried her best to get comfortable, thinking maybe a new position would help her to fall asleep but no matter how hard she tried, sleep just wasn't going to come. She let out a huff in frustration.

"Can't sleep either huh?" Even though the room was dark, Elsa could imagine the smirk on his lips.

"I don't understand. The past two nights you came in and did the same thing you are doing now. So why can't we fall asleep?"

"Well if you remember Snowflake, the last two nights you went to bed on your own and I came rushing in, all heroic I might add…" Elsa giggled. "and woke you up from your nightmare and then we fell asleep. This time there is no nightmare."

"Which I am thankful for. I have had enough nightmares growing up. I practically lived in one as a kid."

Jack turned on his side, facing Elsa and propped his head in his hand even though he couldn't really see her, just the outline. "What do you mean? From the stories I've read, being a princess sounds like a pretty nice gig."

"That's how most stories have it. A princess has the best life with all the gowns, balls, and princes. The perfect life."

"I hope not too many princes." Jack joked making the young queen smile.

"More like none."

Jack frowned a bit confused. "How come? You weren't just a princess but you had to be the crown princess, which means suitors."

"I never got the chance." Elsa took a deep breath. She was opening up to Jack like no one before. "I already told you a little bit about myself but what I didn't tell you is when I hurt my sister when we were kids, I shot her with a blast of ice power in the head."

"The grey streak."

Elsa nodded. "Luckily the magic rock trolls were able to save her but not without consequences. He made it so Anna forgot about my magical abilities. My parents were so worried that I might do it again that they did their best to help me hide my powers. All through my childhood up to last week I wore gloves, covering my hands because if you conceal it you don't feel it."

Elsa knew her parents weren't trying to be mean or purposely make her feel horrible. They truly believed that they were helping her, how were they supposed to know that her powers were connected to her emotions and that the fear of losing control was actually making things worse. She just wish she had learn about this sooner in her life. Maybe then she wouldn't feel like she missed out on so much while she hid in her room. But then she was broken from her thoughts when, in the dark she felt Jack move his hand to grasp hers under the covers.

"Promise me something snowflake." He whispered as he pulled her hand from under the sheet and held it out in front of her. "Don't ever conceal yourself ever again." Elsa didn't know how, but somehow Jack activated his powers and her own at once and created a snowflake in her hand. It glowed as it spun slowly in her hand, illuminating the room in a soft blue light. Elsa's eyes widened in wonder looking at the beautiful fractal. It wasn't like her signature snowflake. She didn't know how to explain it but it was like the snowflake was a mixture of her and Jack's powers, creating something brand new. "Because, you are beautiful inside and out and the world should see you for the wonder that you are." Elsa looked up from the snowflake and saw how the soft light reflected off Jack's crystal blue eyes. Eyes that were currently looking straight at her. It felt like he could see right into her very soul and although she wanted to look away, she couldn't. It was like those eyes were hypnotizing her.

What Elsa didn't realize was that Jack was thinking the same thing.

Even though he wasn't able to see her face in the dark, he could hear the sorrow in her voice as she talked about her childhood. To close yourself off from the world like that out of fear of hurting the people you love must have made growing up harder than it already was. And yet here she was, queen on her kingdom standing strong not for herself but for her sister and for her subjects. How could anyone not instantly see how truly amazing she was? How could she doubt herself when even Jack, a person she just met, could see how selfless and loving she was? And hiding your powers for so long? Jack might not know much but he knew that his powers were part of who he was. Hiding them would be hiding a part of himself. Elsa would never fully understand herself until she learned to accept her powers, just like how Jack had to understand his past before he accepted the responsibilities of being a guardian. He had to show her that concealing would never work, feeling was the only way.

In the moment, not really thinking fully about his actions, Jack took her hand. His plan was to create his own snowflake in her hand to show her the beauty of their powers but to his surprise, her powers activated too, as if in sync with his own. And when their powers merged they created a snowflake like one he had never seen before. He had his own signature snowflake, and he had seen over the past few days that Elsa's had her own signature, but this wasn't either. It looked like a perfect blend of each other's. Jack smiled when he saw the childlike wonder come across her eyes as she gazed at their creation. It was in those unguarded moments that the snow queen's beauty truly shined. He needed to find the words to show her how amazing she was inside and out. And when she looked up at him and their gazes connected he couldn't look away. He was hypnotized by those beautiful piercing blue eyes. He could lose himself in them for the rest of his eternal life and he wouldn't mind one bit.

As long as it meant that he could share it with her.


	9. The Dark Queen

Neither knew how much time passed between them but eventually Elsa found the power to look away and hide her blush. The trance broken, Jack pulled his hand away, the snowflake disappearing bringing darkness back into the room, and coughed into his hand.

"Yes…well…um…" For maybe the first time in his existence, Jack didn't know what to say.

But then he heard her soft laugh and the tension was quickly broken. "Thank you Jack. You don't know what that means to me."

"Anytime Snowflake, that's what friends are for."

Jack couldn't see but a frown showed up on Elsa's face when he said the word friend. It wasn't that she didn't want to be his friend. In truth he was the closest friend she had besides her sister. It was just….she figured that after their little kiss in the forest that maybe, just maybe, they might be something more. But then Elsa chastised herself, who was she to assume some kind of relationship after one kiss? The two haven't even talked about the kiss as it was. She needed to talk to Jack before she assumed anything. So instead of fretting of the status of their relationship, Elsa thought it best to try and get some sleep.

Jack could feel Elsa snuggling into bed and after a few minutes he heard her slow and steady breaths, indicating she had fallen asleep. He was happy about that. But while she was able to finally get some rest, the winter spirit wasn't so lucky. He continued to lay there scolding himself. Really Jack? That's what friends are for? Jack face palmed himself. How could he be so dumb? Sure he loved being Elsa's friend and he hoped she felt the same way, but he couldn't deny that part of him wanted them to be more than friends. They did have that awesome kiss out in the forest earlier today and like a total wimp, he couldn't find the courage to bring it up.

But it didn't matter. He was only being selfish about the whole thing. He couldn't forget that this wasn't his time. His hand went to his pocket, feeling the cold metal of the magical pocket watch that was his key to going home. Eventually he would have to go back to his own time and to the rest of the guardians. He kind of missed them, even Bunny. He looked over at Elsa's sleeping figure, the gentle glow of the moon outlining her hourglass figure.

The truth was that he should have headed back home as soon as he realized that Elsa was all grown up now. His job was supposed to be helping her when she was a child, not kissing her in the middle of the forest now that she was an adult. He sighed and ran his fingered through his white hair. He really made a mess of things. Not only was it going to hurt him when he eventually left but now he was worried that it was going to hurt Elsa too, and she had been through enough pain in her life.

But if Jack had to do it over again, he wouldn't change a thing. As soon as Jack first laid his eyes on the snow queen he felt a pull to her. An attraction that he couldn't explain, even before he saw her use her powers.

There was just something about her.

Maybe it was the similar feeling of loneliness. The struggle of being recognized for your true self and just seen as a gimmick. Or the magic of knowing that you were never alone, that somewhere there was someone just like you, who, without realizing it themselves, was searching for you.

The glow of the moon became stronger and Jack could see the contours of Elsa's face. He gently tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, smiling as he gazed at her beautiful face. How could someone look so amazing without realizing it? Even sleeping, Jack couldn't think of anything more gorgeous.

He didn't want to leave her, not now, not ever.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was so confused right now and didn't know what to do.

As if hearing his thoughts, the moonlight in the room glowed a little brighter.

How could Jack have forgotten? He could really be stupid sometimes. The moon! Even in this time period the man in the moon was still around. Maybe he could provide the answers that Jack was looking for. But he glanced over at Elsa's sleeping form. He had promise to stay with her so she wouldn't have nightmares. Then he looked over his shoulder at the moon. Maybe if he was fast he could talk to the moon and be back before Elsa even realized he was gone. He felt bad but knew that he needed to talk to the big guy before the sun came up.

"I'll be right back snowflake." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead before grabbing his staff and headed for the roof.

Luckily, Elsa liked to look out over the mountainous landscape, so she had a large balcony connected to her room so Jack had no problem flying up to the roof and taking a seat. Once he was settled he looked up to the sky searching for the moon among the stars. The man in the moon wasn't hard to find of course and Jack started to spill his heart out.

"Hey there big guy. Sorry I haven't checked in a couple of days. Idiot me, forgot you have been here the entire time." He chuckled. "Guess you know what's going on don't you?" The moon didn't answer but Jack knew that. He never did. "Of course you do. I just needed someone to talk to. I'm having some trouble with this one and its all due to a snow queen. And I mean a literal snow queen! She had powers over ice and snow, just like me! But you knew that too. After all, you were the one that sent me to help her. My problem is…I don't want to leave her." He looked down knowing she was sleeping beneath him. "There's just something about her that I can't explain. She's so amazing, not just her looks but her soul. She is so full of love." Jack sighed and looked back up at the moon. "Now do you see my problem? How will I be able to live the rest of eternity knowing I will never be able to see her again? And then there's Pitch." Jack clenched his fists. Just thinking about the guy made his blood boil. "He's back and I know that he wants her. I just don't know why. So as you can tell, I have had a lot on my mind these past couple of days and I was hoping that you could maybe help me figure this out." Jack gazed up at the moon, hoping that maybe just this one time he would response, but of course, he did not. Jack ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "Guess you want me to figure this out on my own, huh?" Still no response. "Well either way, it was good to get some of that off my chest." He smirked up at the moon. "I'll talk to you tomorrow than."

* * *

While Jack was on the roof talking to the man in the moon, Elsa was sleeping peacefully in her bed, a small smile upon her face. But just as soon as Jack left the room, a wisp of black sand flowed into the room and it sprinkled down on the queen and her smile turned to a frown.

 _Elsa was in her room back in Arendalle. She turned to gaze at herself in the mirror. She could feel her nerves on edge but not in a bad way, the nerves were because she was so excited. She stared down at her dress. It was a strapless bodice and fitted snugly to her body until it flared out just above her knees. It was made of organza which gave the dress a soft and romantic feel. And against her pale skin the white dress looked like something out of a fairy tale. Her makeup was subtle, just enough to accent her large eyes and supple lips. She changed her hair letting it cascade down her back in platinum waves. Her crown sat uptop her head and the back of it connected to a veil so long that it continued a few feet after the train of the gown stopped. But even though she loved the dress more than any other dress she had ever owned, there was still something missing._

 _The dress looked like it belonged to a queen, but not a snow queen._

 _So with a flick of the wrist Elsa's covered the dress in glitter making it look like freshly fallen snow. She adorned the hem of the gown and the top of the bodice in a pattern of snowflakes and crystals. Then continued the pattern all through the veil making it shimmer and glow. And to finish off the look, Elsa created her very own bouquet of ice sculpted roses._

 _Now she was ready to be married._

 _As if reading her thoughts, there was a loud knock on the door._

" _Ready?!" Anna popped her head in, smiling wide when she saw Elsa standing in front of the mirror. "Wow! Love the dress." She came walking in wearing her own gown, a lovely blue dress with accents of fuchsia and a hint of green. Anna looked up at her sister and saw just how happy she was. "Oh Elsa," She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm just so happy for you. I don't know anyone else who deserves this more. Now come on we don't want you to be late for your own wedding!"_

 _The two stood in front of a pair of large ornate doors and they could hear the murmurs of all the guests waiting on the other side._

" _I'm so nervous." Elsa admitted. "What if we are making a big mistake?"_

 _"You're kidding right?" Anna raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You two were literally made for each other. Plus, I see the way he looks at you…like you are the only person in the entire world."_

" _Really?" The hope in Elsa's voice was evident._

 _Anna had never seen her sister like this. She was usually so calm and composed. She smiled and gave her sister a hug. "Yes really. Soon you two will live happily ever after." She pulled back and gave her a stern look though. "But don't think I won't be part of it. Just because you are about to get married doesn't mean that I won't be bothering you every day to hang out."_

 _Elsa laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

 _The two sisters were interrupted by one of the servants. "Excuse your highnesses…its time."_

 _The girls looked at each other and hugged one more time. Elsa took one more deep cleansing breath and nodded at the gentleman. "We're ready."_

 _The doors opened to the room and the room fell silent. The room had been decorated in ice, similar to the ice palace with the chandelier sparkling as the sun's rays hit it. The guests looked on in awe as their queen walked down the aisle. Her beauty was known throughout the kingdom but anyone who looked at her know could see how happy she was and it was all because of one man._

 _All eyes were on Elsa as she made her way down the aisle but her eyes were only on the person waiting for her on the other side._

 _He was wearing navy pants and a light blue jacket and a navy blue sash across it. The entire ensemble helped to bring out his crystal blue eyes and white hair. And when the doors opened and their eyes met his face broke out into a wide grin, which only made Elsa's heart beat faster._

 _When she made it to the end of the aisle, he was there waiting and took her hand gently before helping her up the few stairs. They faced each other and shared a smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance, as if he could read how nervous she was._

" _Ladies and Gentleman…" The officiant began. "We are gathered here today to see the union of our beloved Queen Elsa of Arendelle to this man, the Guardian Winter Spirit, Jack Frost." Then the officiant went into a tiresome monologue about matrimony, companionship and the history of the kingdom. But Elsa wasn't really listening. She was too busy looking at the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She still couldn't believe this was happening. How could a girl, so afraid of her true self, find someone so fun and loving as Jack? He brought out the best in her and he always knew exactly what to say to make her laugh. He made her feel so safe and secure. She could tell him her deepest secrets and he would never past judgement._

 _She was about to marry her best friend and that's all she ever wanted._

" _Queen Elsa…" The officiant brought her back to the ceremony. "Do you, take Guardian Jack Frost as your husband, in sickness and health until death do you part?"_

" _I do." She said with such conviction that it made Jack smile down at her._

 _The officiant turned to Jack. "And do you Guardian Jack Frost take Her highness, Queen Elsa of Arendalle as your wife, in sickness and health until death do you part?"_

 _This was it! Once he said those two faithful words they would be married and share their first kiss and husband and wife and live happily ever after, but Jack didn't say anything for a moment._

" _I…." Elsa's face scrunched in confusion as Jack looked away. Something was wrong. He turned to look back at Elsa but the love was gone. Fear was now in its place. "I do not."_

 _A gasp went through the room but Elsa didn't hear them. "J-Jack…" She pleaded but he stepped back shaking his head._

" _How could I ever love a monster like you?" He looked at her with such hate and disgust Elsa felt her heart shatter into pieces and she went down on her knees._

" _It's not true." She said in between tears. "I'm not a monster. You told me that."_

 _Jack scoffed. "Look at yourself and tell me you're not a monster?"_

 _Elsa looked around and sure enough and circle of ice had surrounded her with large spikes protruding outwards. She looked around frantically to find her sister but she was nowhere to be found. Everyone had disappeared. It was only her on her knees and Jack standing over her in disgust._

" _They ran away. All of them…even your sister." He explained._

" _N-no…" Elsa couldn't believe it. The others yes maybe, but not her sister. Her sister would never leave her. "You're lying!"_

 _Jack waved his hand and a window appeared and began showing all the faces of the villagers and guests when they first saw Elsa's powers at her coronation ball. Elsa watched in horror at all the emotions on their faces; anger, outraged, disgust, and most of all….fear. Even the scenes that showed her sister, showed her how scared Anna was of her own sister._

 _Jack continued to step back. "You have no one. Not your kingdom, not your parents, not your sister, and not me. No one could fall in love with someone like you."_

 _Elsa covered her face to ashamed and unable to look at the fear anymore. She thought she felt alone before but the loneliness now was like nothing she had ever felt before. If Jack couldn't even find it in his heart to love her then how could anyone else? Jack was the final blow. She would never be able to recover._

 _Elsa didn't realize it at the moment but suddenly everything around her began to disappear. Soon it was only her and the darkness that surrounded her. A menacing laugh echoed through the darkness. Elsa couldn't pinpoint the sound but she knew that she had heard it before._

 _As if to answer her question, he stepped through out of the darkness, his sharp eyes looking at her with satisfaction._

 _Pitch knelt down and took Elsa's chin and tilted it up to make her look him in the eye. "You are nothing but a monster." He sneered. "You have no one that will stand by you. No one that will love you. So why not be the monster they all believe you to be?" He asked. Pitch then leaned forward and whispered in her ear._

" _Just let it go."_

 _Elsa's eyes went wide in shock before the world around her disappeared once again._

The room was still covered in the darkness, only the outline of the Boogieman could be seen. He came up to Elsa's sleeping figure and smirked. His plan was coming together well. The fear was pooling off of the queen like nothing he had felt before. With her, his power would be unstoppable. But there was only more thing he would have to do before she could be his.

One of his Nightmares formed next to him. Pitch put out his hand and without even looking at the creature it dissipated and its magical black sand began to pile into his palm. Once it was done he sprinkled the black sand over Elsa's figure.

Pitch watched in satisfaction was Elsa's gown slowly began to change from its icy blue color to midnight black shimmering with the colors of the night. Even her hair went from its platinum blonde to dark ebony.

"Time to wake up my queen."

Elsa's eyes opened and Pitch smiled once he saw them.

Her blue eyes, the color of the purest ice were now glowing red.


	10. Act of True Love

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the follows and favs, and also the reviews. Always make my day.**

 **Now before moving on to the next chapter, just wanted to let you know that if you type in "Dark Elsa" in google you will get an idea for what she looks like now.**

 **Thanks and ENJOY!**

* * *

After their talk, Jack felt a lot better about everything. He may not have learned anything new from the man in the moon but sometimes just saying your feelings and worries out loud made it easier to deal with. He may not know what was going to happen in the end between him and Elsa but for now he just wanted to enjoy her company, and maybe steal another kiss or two.

He gently floated down onto the bedroom balcony and quietly opened the door, trying not to wake up the queen. But as soon as he walked in, he knew something was wrong. He looked to the bed and saw that Elsa wasn't in it. He was about to panic but thought he should at least look around the palace. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom or maybe to grab a late night snack. But even as he made his way through the place, he knew he was just being hopeful. By the time he had finished the entire palace and still had not seen a sign of Elsa, he was fully panicking. He ran into the bedroom hoping beyond anything that she was back sleeping peacefully but he wasn't that lucky it seemed.

As he walked up to the bed he noticed something catching the last rays of the moon before it set for the day. Jack picked up the odd substance that was scattered across the bed and brought it closer to his face for further inspection.

His staff clattered to the floor, the sound echoing through the empty palace as he slumped down to his knees.

Black Sand

He had only been gone a few minutes but a few minutes were all Pitch had needed. Pitch waited in the shadows, waiting for Jack to slip up before he made his move and now Elsa was gone.

Jack had failed her.

He had promised her that he was going to keep her safe. That Pitch wasn't going to do anything to her but he broke his promises.

It felt like the life was being sucked out of him. Tears began to form on the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Jack felt the despair turn into anger. He clenched his fists cursing Pitch's name and swearing that he would stop at nothing to bring Elsa back home. Jack jumped up, grabbed his staff, and ran towards the balcony, making the doors burst open with a strong gust of wind. He started flying and heading for the mountains but after a moment he stopped.

He glanced over at the moon as it was disappearing and the sun was rising. Before Jack became a guardian, he would run off into mischief without thinking twice. But now he was a guardian, and right now he had to think not about himself, but about Elsa. He needed to think this through before he ran out into the mountains.

He looked over the range. There were more mountains than he could count and more snowy land than he could cover. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated beyond belief. It wasn't that he wanted to find her, he NEEDED to find her.

But he couldn't do it alone.

* * *

Anna, was currently sitting on one of the plush couches in her sister's office looking over even more paperwork. She soon grabbed one of the pillows and screamed as loud as she could into it…again.

"Problem?" Kristoff popped his head in.

Anna looked up to see him walking in with a tray with two steaming mugs. She prayed that it was hot chocolate. "I don't know how Elsa can deal with all of this. I know that she's only been the official queen for a few weeks but she's been an avid part of running the kingdom for a few years."

"So?" Kristoff placed the tray on the table and took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"So?! That means that Elsa has been dealing with this kind of paperwork for years!" She looked over at the blonde with wide eyes. "Years! I don't know how she has stayed sane for that long. I've only been doing it for a couple of days and I'm ready to rip my hair out."

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh. Anna was a lot of things but patient wasn't one of them. It really showed how much she loved her sister for her to be willing to sit in an office all day and look over documents so she could have a break.

"Calm down. Elsa will be back either later tonight or early tomorrow."

"I know." Anna sighed. "I just hoped that she had a good time and that her and Jack got closer."

Kristoff turned and gave Anna a suspicious look. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know what you mean." Anna tried to look innocent but was failing at it.

"Trying to play matchmaker with your sister? I mean, we barely know Jack and here you are sending him off with Elsa."

Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes. Boys could be so dense sometimes. "It's obvious that they like each other. I just decided to give them a little push in the right direction."

Kristoff shrugged, knowing better than to argue with his girlfriend. "If you say so, I just hope you know what you are doing."

Anna was about to respond with a smart retort about how much she knew about her sister and about love but before she could even get a word out, the doors to the balcony bursts open and a large gust of cold wind came in, sending the papers flying across the room.

"What the?" Kristoff blocked Anna from the wind and covered his eyes with his arm. Once the wind had settled the two looked up to see a very frazzle looking Jack standing there breathing heavily.

"Jack?" Anna looked over at the winter spirit. "What's going on?" Her eyes went wide. "Where's Elsa?"

* * *

Back in the mountains deep within one of the caves, Pitch walked around his creation smirking.

"That's right. Just let the darkness and fear consume you." Elsa stood there and with her glowing red eyes, watched the Nightmare King walk around her. Since she left the ice palace she had not said a word. She simply watched the man. "Now I want you to attack that Nightmare over there." He pointed to one of the corners where the horse-like creature stood watching them. As if on cue the Nightmare began charging them.

Elsa turned and raised her hand. She didn't do anything until the very last moment. Right when the nightmare was about to crash into her, Elsa sent an icy blast its way. Pitch smiled when he saw the results. The sand and ice collided and became a sculpture of sorts. It was just like when Pitch and Jack faced off against each other.

"Good….good. Now…" He came to stand right next to Elsa. "Together this time."

Another nightmare came charging at them. Together the two raised their hands. Elsa sent out another blast of ice while Pitch sent out his own blast of darkness. The nightmare was gone and in its place was a new type of monster made of sand and ice. It let out a deafening roar making the icicles shake. Pitch let out a joyous laugh. He was truly unstoppable now.

Soon the whole world would know of the Boogieman.

* * *

"Woah, woah…" Anna put her hands up to stop Jack. For once she had to tell someone else to take a breath in between sentences.

Jack ran his hand through his hair again. He didn't have time for this. He needed to be out there looking for Elsa. But instead he was in her office, trying to explain everything to her little sister and her little sister's boyfriend.

"Let me get this straight…" Anna continued. "The Boogieman has been attacking Elsa's dreams and turning them into nightmares and now he has kidnapped her?"

"Yes." Jack looked down in shame. "And it's all my fault. I wasn't there to protect her when she needed me."

Anna moved across the couch and sat next to Jack and placed her hand over his. He looked up at her and she gave him a sad but kind smile. "It's not your fault Jack. This…Pitch Black sounds like a horrible being and he was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike." She squeezed his hand. "You couldn't be there all the time and I know Elsa knows that too."

Although what Anna said had some truth to it, it didn't mean that he didn't fell any less guilty.

"So what do we do?" Kristoff came into the conversation. "We don't know where Pitch is or where he took Elsa and I've been going to that mountain range my entire life and it would take years to cover it all."

Anna sat up and looked surprisingly calm considering the situation they were in. "I think its time to go see your family." She turned and looked at the blonde. "It's been quite a long time since I said hello."

* * *

Jack had no idea what Anna was planning. How would Kristoff's family know where Elsa is? But it seemed that were determined to go and Jack didn't have a better plan so he watched as they hooked up the sleigh to Sven and the couple was off with Jack flying next to them.

It seemed that Sven knew exactly where they were going even if Jack had never seen this part of the kingdom before. They rushed through not even looking around, eventually the reindeer slowed down when they came to a bunch of…

"Rocks?" Jack asked out loud when he landed next to the couple. "How are rocks supposed to help us find Elsa?"

"Just wait." Anna smiled at him. "I was confused the first time as well."

Kristoff walked over to the largest rock in the center and gave it a gentle knock. "Hey guys we need to talk."

"He's crazy." Jack whispered to Anna. "I'll distract him while you run."

Anna laughed and shook her head. "Just give him a minute."

Jack was about to argue but suddenly the rock began to move and so did the others that surrounded him. And just like that, all the rocks turned into small little creatures with large noses and cloaks made of moss and most of them seemed to have some type of crystal around their necks. The one that Kristoff had knocked on seemed to be the eldest of them all and the leader.

"Grand Pabbie…" Anna knelt down to his level. "We need your help." Anna was about to explain the situation but before she could get one word in the trolls, in their meddlesome way, started asking questions.

"How are you Anna?"

"Are you two married yet?"

"Did you fix him up yet?"

"Does he even know how to kiss?"

Kristoff sighed and face palmed. His family just couldn't leave his love life alone it seemed.

"And who is this?" Bulda asked looking over at Jack. All the trolls stopped pestering Anna and looked to the new person.

Jack was a bit creeped out having all those little black eyes starting at him.

Grand Pabbie pushed the others out of the way to stand in front of Jack. "Let me look at you boy."

Jack did what he was told and knelt on one knee to be on the same level as the rock troll. Grand Pabbie took his hand and closed his eyes. After a minute or two they shot open.

"Family," He called the others attention. "We have a Guardian among us."

The trolls gasped and bowed to Jack.

"What are they doing?" Jack stood up and took a couple steps back.

"I don't know." Kristoff looked on in confusion. "I've never seen them do that before."

Grand Pabbie stood straight again and took a step closer to Jack. "The man in the moon has chosen you has he not?"

Jack's eyes went wide. "You know about him?"

Grand Pabbie nodded. "He has been around even longer than us. It was he that showed us the way to our crystals." The others held up the crystals around their necks and smiled. "He must see something special in you to bestow such an honor."

"Can we discuss that later Grand Pabbie?" Anna stepped forward grabbing everyone's attention again. "We need your help with Elsa."

And that's when everything came back to Jack. He couldn't believe he had forgotten even for a moment.

"Yes, what seems to be the matter with our queen?"

"She's missing." Jack explained. "A man named Pitch Black has kidnapped her." He said through gritted teeth.

"We have no idea where they are and we were hoping that you could help us find her." Anna added.

"Who was the last one to see her?"

"I was." Jack stepped forward.

"Let me take your hand again."

The winter spirit did was he was told and once again Grand Pabbie closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. Grand Pabbie then waved his hand and silhouettes made of colored light appeared above their heads. Currently it was showing an image of Jack. He recognized himself due to his ever so present staff.

"Your powers give you a strong connection to our queen. One that has only gotten stronger these past few days." Jack tried to hide his blush as the group watched as another figure, obviously Elsa, appear. Both Jack and Elsa waved their hands sending a wisp of snow into the air. Then the two figures came to stand awfully close to each other and hold hands.

"But understand that fear has always been the queen's greatest weakness." Jack's figure disappeared and Elsa's figure fell to its knees and covered its head with her arms to protect herself while horse-like figures with red eyes came and surrounded her.

Jack knew exactly what those creatures were…nightmares.

"And all that fear has attracted attention." Another figure appeared. This one pure black and Jack knew exactly who that was.

"Pitch." He gritted his teeth as he watched the figure of Pitch come closer to Elsa until he grabbed her hand and made her stand. Jack clenched his staff so tight it could have snapped in two.

"The fear has now consumed her and blackness has covered her heart." Pitch's figure raised his hand above the figure of Elsa's and black dust rained down on her. They watched as Elsa's figure, which had been icy blue the entire time, changed to black matching Pitch's.

"What are you saying?" Anna stepped towards the rock troll leader. "Are you saying that my sister is evil now?"

Grand Pabbie looked at her with a sad expression but shook his head. "No my dear. She is not evil. Her heart has not be frozen per say, but it has been covered in dark magic."

Elsa's figure walked over to stand by the figure of Pitch.

"But it can be broken right? I mean an act of true love can break the spell can't it?" Anna looked at him hopeful.

Grand Pabbie didn't answer the question outright. He looked up to the figures and everyone's eyes followed. "You must know that now that ice and darkness has been combined, Pitch is stronger than ever before. And Elsa's fear continues to feed him. But they can be stopped. As you said Anna, an act of true love will help to break the spell of our queen."

A figure, which seemed to be Anna appeared and went to protect Elsa's figure from Pitch. "But because you have already showed your love before…." Another imagine showing Anna's figure saving Elsa's from a figure with a sword appeared before disappearing again. "Your act will not work."

The figure of Pitch sent a blast at Anna's figure making it shatter.

Anna gasped. "Then how can we save her?" Tears were beginning to form in the corner of Anna's eyes.

"Another person…" A figure the color of icy blue but did not showing any other distinct features appeared in Anna's place protecting Elsa from Pitch. "Must show their true love for Elsa. If you cannot find another person who loves our queen as purely as you do then she will remain like this…..forever."

* * *

 **Another chapter down! Hope you like this one, I really enjoyed writing up the Rock Troll scene.**

 **xoxoWendbria**


	11. When Ice Meets Black Sand

The figures disappeared and Jack looked over to Anna. She had to know someone. There had to be someone in the kingdom that could love Elsa like her sister. But the look on Anna's face showed that she was having trouble thinking of anyone else. Then suddenly she looked to Jack.

"You…"

Jack looked around thinking she was talking to someone else. But all the rock trolls were staring up at him too. "What? Me?" Jack shook his head. "I mean, Elsa's my friend and everything but we have only known each other a couple of days. No way I'm her true love." Now Jack was panicking fully. Elsa did mean a lot to him, more than a friend if he was being completely honest, plus they had that kiss, but still….the title of true love was not to be taken lightly.

Anna came over and took his hands in hers. "Please Jack…" She pleaded. "You said that you would protect her no matter what. You have to at least try."

Jack looked away, unable to meet Anna's gaze. She was right. He had promised to protect her no matter what and he knew that he couldn't sit around and wait for someone else to save her. The more time they spent looking for someone else, the longer Elsa would stay controlled by that monster. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Fine…" He looked at the group. "I'll do it." Anna gave him a smile before he turned to look at Grand Pabbie. "Do you know where I can find her?"

Grand Pabbie waved his hand and an imagine of Arendelle appeared. "They are hiding in the mountains not far from the Ice Palace." The imagine flowed through the landscape of the kingdom stopping at the image of Elsa's creation. "In a dark cave hidden from view." The imagine following the landscape once again, making twist and turns, before stopping at the entrance of a cave that was hidden behind a large ice formation. "Inside you will find Elsa along with Pitch Black. But be careful Jack Frost, for you have seen what happens when ice meets black sand."

Jack nodded thinking about his battle with Pitch. "Thank you." He nodded at the group. He got into position to take off but Anna stopped him.

"Wait, we are going with you."

"No." Kristoff put his hand on Anna's shoulder and she looked at him in confusion. "Jack can fly a lot faster than we can sled." He gave the winter spirit a nod. "You go on and we will catch up as fast as we can."

Jack gave him a nod of thanks and jumped into the air allowing the wind to take him back to the Ice Palace and back to Elsa.

"I can tell you one thing," Bulda broke the silence. "He's no fixer upper for sure, not like this one." She pointed with her thumb at Kristoff.

Kristoff simply groaned.

* * *

Jack willed the wind to send him flying faster than ever before. He just hoped his feelings for Elsa…whatever they were, was enough to break the spell Pitch had over her. He couldn't fail her, not again.

He soon landed in front of the Ice Palace and looked around, doing his best to remember the path towards the hidden cave.

Feeling that he had a good grasp on the path he needed to take, Jack flew off with another blast of wind. And just like the imagine Grand Pabbie showed them, hidden behind a large ice formation was a dark cave. He would have to thank those rock thingys later, he knew that if it wasn't for them that he would never have found the place.

Right when he was about to enter the cave he heard a horrible roar, so loud that it made the icicles around the cave shake. Jack had to jump back before being impaled from one as it crashed to the ground.

"Woah…" He looked up at the ice and then around. "Where did that come from?"

From the entrance of the cave he saw glowing eyes first and then the rest of the creature made his heart drop. The creature was large and it was constantly shifting into all different types of combinations of creatures, unable to pick on to stick with. But, as soon as he saw the monster he recognized instantly that it was made of ice and black sand.

It was a mix of Elsa's and Pitch's powers which meant that they were already working together. Jack gritted his teeth and prepared an attack.

The monster shifted into a panther-like creature standing on its hind legs and its claws extended and pounced. Jack got ready to send out his own ice blast but he never got the chance because the monster was pushed away and sent flying into the side of the mountain by someone else or should Jack say someTHING else.

He looked over at the large creature made of ice and snow and smiled. "Thanks Marshmallow."

Elsa's creation gave him a smile full of icicles.

"You knew something was wrong didn't you?"

Marshmallow nodded and quickly turned to grab the monster by each of its arms, as it had transformed into a gorilla creature but with horns. Marshmallow looked at Jack and then at the cave entrance.

Jack's eyes widened. "You want me to go in while you take care of this guy?"

Marshmallow nodded and let out a low growl.

Jack smiled at the white creature. "Don't you worry, I'll get our snow queen back." He took off into the cave.

Jack stayed cautious once he was inside the cave. The darkness quickly consumed him as he walked further in, he created a blue light at the end of his staff so not to fall or trip on the stony ground. A thin sheet of ice seemed to cover every nook and cranny and his blue light showed his reflection on every flat surface. Jack couldn't help but gulp as he continued moving deeper into the space. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do once he found Elsa.

Grand Pabbie and Anna wanted him to some how show his love for her, saying it was the only way to break the spell that Pitch had. It wasn't that Jack doubted what they were saying. He had read plenty of fairy tales to know that love was a powerful emotion and had abilities like no other. What he was scared of was failing. Heck, Jack didn't even know that there was someone out there like him until a few days ago.

But Elsa had known about him since she was a child. And it wasn't just that she read about him in her books.

She believed in him.

Even after growing up and spending all those years alone, in her heart, she stilled believed and still hoped that the Great Winter Spirit Jack Frost was real. He knew this because she was able to see him without any help. Without having someone explain him or a magic snowflake landing on her nose, she saw him. She saw him like no one else.

"Don't worry Elsa…" He said into the cave's darkness. "I'm coming."

* * *

Elsa was standing in the middle of Pitch's little liar listening to him explain his plan when suddenly her hand went to her chest. For a moment it felt like it was being squeezed and the air left her lungs. But why could that be? What did it mean? But she pushed that aside and listened to Pitch like the good little queen she was.

Pitch had told her that he was going to take care of the fear that had been consuming her for so long and he did. Once she accepted the monster that she was then the fear disappeared. She could now be the powerful ice maiden she was meant to be. She looked to her hand and watched and a miniature ice storm was created in her pale delicate hands. How could something so strong be contained by someone so small? She clenched her fist and the small storm dissipated and a wicked grin spread across her face. She was going to make those people pay for making her feel so isolated and unwanted for so long.

* * *

Jack was starting to lose hope. He had been walking through the cave for who knows how long and he still hadn't seen any sign of Pitch or Elsa. He hadn't even seen any of Pitch's Nightmares and they were usually everywhere. Just when he was about to give up hope he heard voices.

Jack quickly hid behind one of the ice formations and peeked around it to see what was happened. When he saw Elsa standing in the middle of the room he felt a mixture of emotions.

He was happy to see that she was safe and it didn't look like Pitch was harming her. But she didn't look like Elsa. Her hair was black instead of her unique platinum blonde and her outfit, once blue with sparkles that glittered like snow was now black with iridescences that shined in colors of purple and greens. But killed Jack the most was her eyes. They were one of his favorite things about her. She had large wondrous blue eyes that could see right into his very soul, but now they were a sharp unnatural red.

She was still breathtakingly beautiful, no amount of darkness could hide that but she wasn't the Elsa that he knew, the one that had snowball fights with him or ice skated with and most definitely not the one that he shared a kiss with in the middle of the forest. He wanted, no needed, to get his snowflake back before it was to late.

But how?

Trying not to rush into things like in the past, Jack continued to observe from his hiding place.

"Now we understand the plan correct?" Pitch asked the dark queen for the third time. He knew that he was being a bit obsessive but he was not going to have any mistakes like in the past. He was not going to let that silly Frost boy mess things up yet again.

"Yes." Elsa rolled her eyes. "We will be heading down to Arendelle and show them what happens when we combine ice and darkness."

Pitch nodded. "And once they see our powers together they will scream in fear, giving me even more power, and once we make sure that Arendelle is under our control we will move on to the next kingdom and so forth, until we have all the world under the reign of darkness and cold."

Elsa folded her arms across her chest. "In case you have forgotten, I am already the queen of Arendelle so its already under my reign."

Jack had to muffle his laugh into the sleeve of his shirt. It was good to see that this Dark Elsa wasn't completely under Pitch's control. And it seemed like she had quite the tongue.

If Pit ch was upset by the queen's comment he did not show it. Instead he sauntered up to her and surprisingly gently grabbed her chin. "Yes my dear. I know this. Which is why it will be the perfect place to start. They may already see you as their queen but with you standing right there next to me, they will be able to see that we are together and that no matter what they try, no matter what they do, we are an unstoppable force."

Jack nearly came out of his hiding spot and sent a blast of ice straight at Pitch when he touched her and he was ready to slice the guy in half when he said the two of them were together. Elsa would never, in a million years, go for someone as heartless as Pitch. She was only there in the first place because he had put a spell on her.

Luckily, to Jack's relief, Elsa's moved her head to get out of Pitch's grasp and looked at him with a glare. "I am only in this because I am sick of hiding my true self from the world around me. If my powers cause them fear then that is their problem."

Pitch simply smirked and turned around and walked off. "Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean we can't help each other out. I helped you to be honest with yourself and now you can help me to take what I want. Understand?" Jack could tell that Pitch was getting tired of talking. The way he said that last word was not a question. It was a command.

And it seemed to have some effect on Elsa because as Jack watched her, he saw her eyes glow for a moment and then she sagged a bit, nullified.

"As you say." She said in a monotone voice.

Pitch had more control than Jack had originally thought. He needed to end this soon.

"Good, now follow me." Pitch walked out of Jack's line of sight and Elsa followed suit. Jack leaned forward trying to keep them in his sight but he leaned to far and nearly fell, he caught himself but his misstep caused a rock to stumble, catching the attention of Pitch and Elsa. Jack pulled himself back and tried to lean as flat as possible against the ice formation, praying they didn't see him.

The two looked down at the rock and then up to find the source but they saw nothing.

"It was nothing." Pitch said. Jack letting out a silent sigh of relief. "Probably one of those annoying nightmares messing around. Come! We have much to do." Pitch continued on his path but Elsa did not follow right away.

She wasn't as easily fooled at the Boogieman was. She stepped closer to where the rock had come from and after a moment she saw nothing and was about to follow after Pitch when something caught her eye on the other side of the cave.

It seemed there was a reflection on the ice of a young man holding a staff.


	12. Because I Love Her

"Uh oh."

It was all that Jack could get out before Elsa sent a magic blast at him, missing him luckily but shattering the ice formation that had been his hiding spot. He rolled on the ground and quickly stood up getting into a defensive position with his staff at the ready.

"Elsa, it's me…you know…old man winter…" Jack tried talking to her, praying that she would recognize him.

"Oh I know who you are Jack Frost." He smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw her bringing her arm back. "And I remember what you told me…" She sent another blast his way.

This time he was prepared and with his own icy powers blocked the attack. When the two blasts collided they burst into icy fireworks. Jack would have noted how amazing it looked if he wasn't jumping out of the way of another blast from Elsa.

"What was that exactly?" Jack asked thinking that if he could just keep her busy then it gave him more time to think up of a plan. "I have a tendency to talk a lot so you will have to narrow it down." Even in the midst of a battle Jack cracked jokes. He was the Guardian of Fun after all.

"You told me to never hide myself ever again." Elsa continued to throw blast at Jack while walking forward. "So that's what I'm doing. I'm embracing myself as the monster that I am, the monster I've tried so hard to hide. Well I'm no longer hiding." She suddenly sent a larger, more powerful blast towards Jack. He was able to deflect most of it but not entirely and it sent him flying until he crashed into the cave wall.

He fell to the ground groaning in pain. Jack was a little bit shocked that powers so similar to his own would have an effect on him, or that they would hurt so badly. Jack made a mental note that once he helped Elsa that he was never going to get on her bad side ever again.

It took a moment to catch his breath but he slowly stood up, leaning a bit on his staff for support. "I don't know what Pitch had been telling you but that is most definitely NOT what I meant." Now, one of the few things that Jack had the upper hand when it came to his powers against Elsa's was his ability to fly. And with his current position, being stuck in a cave was a problem, so, even though he knew that it looked bad, he turned and ran out of the cave as fast as he could.

Once he saw the opening he leaped into the air and flew out into the bright sun. He looked around and couldn't find the monster from earlier but he couldn't find Marshmallow either. He could only hope that the big guy made it out safe. But he didn't have much time to think because emerging from the shadows of the cave was Elsa, with her hands glowing with dark ice magic.

Jack landed gently in front of Elsa. He still held on tight to his staff but made sure to show her that he wasn't going to attack her. "I know you are still in there Snowflake…" He tried reasoning with her. "And I know this isn't you. You have been through so much already. You and your sister….Anna…."

Jack wasn't sure but just for a moment, when he had said Anna's name, Elsa's eyes seemed to change back to blue but before he could celebrate the breakthrough, Elsa shook her head and her eyes turned red once again. And now she looked angry. But he wasn't going to stop trying.

"She's going to be coming around the mountain anytime now. Do you want her to see you like this?"

"Let her see." Elsa retorted. "Let them all see the monster they have feared." She sent a blast but Jack jumped into the air to dodge it. She followed with her eyes and gritted her teeth in frustration. "The only reason I'm their queen is because they are scared of me. Their scared of what the Ice Queen will do to them."

"You know that's not true." Jack was there when everyone gathered in the castle's courtyard. He saw the villagers look at their queen with awe and wonder. The children cheered seeing her come down those steps. Jack didn't want to hurt her but he needed to stop her somehow, so he sent a quick blast aimed at her hands. "They love your amazing magical abilities."

"What the?" Elsa looked down and saw her wrists were covered in ice, like handcuffs.

Jack hoped that the ice-cuffs would stop her but of course they didn't. A second later, the ice around her wrists glowed blue before shattering into a million pieces. But they never hit the ground. Instead the shards floated there for a moment before Elsa sent the millions of tiny ice shards directly at Jack.

Jack waved his staff and created an ice shield that took the brunt of the attack with only a few slicing through his clothes. Luckily, nothing pierced him.

Elsa scoffed. "When will my magic stop being amazing? When will they get sick of my magic tricks and turn on me. So before they can hurt me, I'll hurt them." With both her hands together, Elsa sent a magical icy beam straight at Jack.

He had no time to dodge, so with both hands on his staff, he sent a magical icy beam to meet with Elsa's.

When the two beams collided a shockwave was sent through the surrounding area, sending both wielders flying backwards. When everything cleared the two looked on at the largest ice sculpture they had ever seen. Neither could have created something like it on their own. It was an intricate creation that was both delicate and firm at the same time. The ice twisted and turned in designs that Jack couldn't have come up with in a million years. The sun's light shined through it creating colorful light all across the snowy ground.

"See…your magic can make amazing and wonderful things. You can't let the fear stop you." Jack looked over at Elsa.

It looked like Elsa was about to say something but just as she opened her lips they two heard laughter. They looked to the cave's mouth and out of the darkness slinked out Pitch smiling wickedly.

"Nice try Frost, but it won't be that easy. A little pep talk won't break through the years of fear inside her heart." He snapped his fingers and Elsa once again had a look of evil on her face. Her eyes glowed red as she sneered.

Jack still refused to attack Elsa but he had no problem attacking Pitch. Before he could defend himself, Jack sent a blast at Pitch hitting him square in the chest and making him fall backwards. A great amount of satisfaction was felt when Jack heard Pitch's body hit the ground.

But Pitch simply laughed and got up, even making a show of wiping the dust off his cloths. "It won't be as easy as last time Frost. Your little holiday gimmick guardian friends aren't here to help." He smiled. "And I have my own ice powered princess." He made a motion with his finger and Elsa obliged walking dutifully to stand next to him.

Jack was going to be sick.

"Now see what you could have had Jack…see the power of cold and darkness." Together, in sync, Pitch and Elsa sent their powers at Jack.

He tried to block the attack but it broke through his barrier easily and the combo attack sent him flying through the air and crashing through the trees.

Jack lay there, unable to move and unable to think of a solution. There was no way he would be able to take down Pitch with Elsa helping him out. And Pitch was right; the mixture of their powers packed a powerful punch. If Jack didn't stop them now then they would attack Arendelle next and then the rest of the world.

Just when Jack was losing hope he heard something.

"JACK!"

He turned his head, wincing at the pain, towards the noise. It took a moment but he was able to make out the colors fuchsia and blue as the figure came closer. They came to kneel down next to him and frowned.

"Anna?"

"What happened?" The red head asked with a frown.

Jack sat up and rubbed his head. "It's not looking good. She's different just like the rock trolls said and she's under Pitch's control." Anna gasped. She had heard it from Grand Pabbie but that didn't make it any harder to hear. "I'm not powerful enough to defeat them both and I refuse to attack her."

Anna frowned and put her hands on her hips. "I'm not happy about this either but I'm not going to let my sister be under some creepy dude's power. And I know she doesn't want it either." She stood up and stomped off towards the cave.

"What are you doing?" Jack exclaimed. He jumped up quickly, fear for Anna masking the pain, and ran to catch up.

"I'm going to talk to her. I know I can get through to her if I just have a minute."

"Anna, she's not herself." It was one thing for Elsa to attack him. He had the same kind of powers so it didn't affect him the same way as it would a normal person.

"I have to try!" Anna stepped out of the broken trees and looked around the battle ground. She saw the patches of ice as well as the large ice sculpture. She continued to scan the area until she looked over at the cave and her eyes went wide when she saw her sister.

Elsa stood there, still poised and calm, like her normal self but her new look broke Anna's heart. Jack was right, this wasn't her sister.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled out. The queen turned and looked at the princess. Anna moved forward towards her sister. She saw the man standing next to Elsa and he was ten times creepier than she had thought. "Its me, your sister Anna…you know…the one that has a tendency to keep talking even when she should really shut up."

Jack stayed close behind Anna, keeping his eyes out to see if either of the two made a move to attack but they continued to watch her.

"Anna…" Jack watched as Elsa said her sister's name and just like before he saw her eyes turn from red to blue, and he thought that they had her but Pitch must have seen it too. He snarled at Anna.

"And standing right there in front of you is the girl that caused all of this." Pitch looked to Elsa. "As children it was her that jumped to fast between the snow. If she had just listened to you then she would have never been hit and your parents would never have been scared of your powers. They would have never told you to hide behind some gloves. It was her that pestered you at your coronation ball. It was her that tore your glove off. And it was because of HER that your powers were revealed to the entire kingdom."

Jack could see by the way Anna winced at his accusations that they were true. He turned and looked at Elsa to see her reaction and his heart dropped.

Her eyes flared red and he saw her hands begin to glow with magic.

"Now end her and end your suffering." Pitch finished.

With both hands Elsa sent another beam of ice, this time straight at Anna.

* * *

Elsa watched as her so-called sister covered her face to protect herself but it was useless. She was no match for Elsa's powers. But her eyes went wide as she watched Jack Frost jump in front of her sister. With his arms outstretched and his staff in hand, he took the blast straight on.

As if in slow motion, Jack's staff clattered to the ground. And then he fell to his knees before falling face first into the snow.

"JACK!" Anna was immediately there holding him. Tears in her eyes. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Jack gave Anna a weak smile. "Because I know your sister would never forgive herself if she hurt you. I couldn't let her go through any more pain." Jack tried to sit up but fell back down. "I made a promise to make sure that she would never be alone, and even if that isn't me, she will have you." Jack then gave her a smirk.

"Plus there's the whole, I love her thing."


	13. Why Snowflake

**Hey everyone, hope you are liking the story so far. Thanks again for the reviews/favs/follows.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Jack looked over to Elsa and gave her one of his signature grins. "Hope you heard that Elsa. I love you."

Elsa, who had heard the entire thing fell to her knees. She heard how he protected her sister, not for Anna's sake, not for his own sake, he had done it for her. He had done it so Elsa wouldn't be in pain so she would be alone ever again, just like he had promised. "Love…" She whispered. "Y-you love me?"

Jack, doing his best to stand and was now leaning heavily on his staff looked at her. "Of course I do."

"B-but who could ever love a monster?" Tears forming on the corner of her eyes and she looked down in shame.

She didn't see but somehow Jack had made it over to where she was and pulled her chin to look at him. "You are no monster." He whispered. "You are powerful, not because of your magic, not because of your title, but because of how much you love. You love with your whole heart, that's not a monster. And its because of your heart that you stole mine. From the very beginning you had it." Jack closed his eyes and ever so slowly placed a gentle but passionate kiss on Elsa's lips.

Elsa's eyes went wide in shock. And suddenly like an icy blast, it all came back to her. Laughing and having fun with Jack, Jack coming to protect her from her nightmares, their kiss in the forest, their powers coming together to create their own unique snowflake…he showed her what it was to feel free, to feel loved, to have fun.

Jack continued to kiss her and didn't even notice how Elsa's eyes changed back to blue or how starting with her hair, the black sand began to leave her body until she was kneeling in the snow, her normal self once again kissing the great winter spirit.

Finally Jack pulled away and smiled at his snow queen. She smiled back.

"Awwwwwww." Anna was grinning ear to ear, her hands on her cheeks, and jumping up and down with excitement. "Sooo cute!"

Jack took Elsa's hand and helped her to stand.

"NO!"

Everyone turned to look at the Boogieman, who they had actually forgotten was still there.

"How?" He demanded. "How could a kiss have broken through the fear?"

"It wasn't the kiss." Elsa said with determination as she stood next to Jack. "It was love." She squeezed his hand. "Love can thaw a frozen heart and love can conquer fear."

The black sand around Pitch started to whip around erratically and the look in his eyes was one of fury. Jack subconsciously pushed Elsa behind him. "I always underestimate you don't I, Jack." Pitch snarled as he looked at the Guardian. "Every time I think I have you beat, you come and surprise me." The sand continued to whip around him even as Pitch walked down from the cave.

"You lost Pitch, go back and hide under the bed like a good Boogieman."

"You know I can't do that." He stopped when he was a few feet away from Elsa and Jack. "She…" He looked over at Elsa and then back at Jack. "Is probably the biggest single source of fear I have ever found and I will not being giving her up that easily."

"She was never yours to begin with." Jack defended.

"Oh was she yours?" Pitch mocked being surprised. "I never realized that a couple of kisses in the snow meant that she belong to you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Jack let out a little outburst making Pitch laugh. The Guardian stepped forward ready to punch the Boogieman in his face but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a pair of large crystal blue eyes staring back at him. He was so happy to see those blue eyes again.

"Jack…" Elsa said in a calm voice.

"Don't worry Snowflake, I will make sure he doesn't get near you." Jack gave Pitch another glare.

"No." Elsa shook her head and Jack looked at her confused. "There is no "I" Jack." She looked over at Pitch and the smug look on his face. "I might not be under his control anymore but he still has the power he has collected from my fear."

"Elsa…."

Elsa felt her heart flutter when Jack said her name and saw the look of concern on his face. It was so pure and honest. "It's okay. I accept the fact that I have been afraid in the past but that ends here and now. I have Anna…" She looked over her shoulder at her sister and smiled. "And I have you…" She looked back at Jack and he smiled in return. "To remind me of who I really am, not what I am afraid of becoming." And Elsa meant it. Anna showed her what a loving family felt like and Jack…well Jack showed her a kind of love that she only imagined but never thought could happen to her. As long as they were in her life she knew that she would be okay.

"Pitch is to strong for you to take on by yourself…" Jack opened his mouth to argue but Elsa placed her finger over his mouth to silence him. "One ice wielder won't be enough…but two ice wielders…." She smirked. "Well he doesn't stand a chance."

Jack smirked back and nodded and together they got into their battle stances. Jack with his staff at the ready, the tip glowing bright blue and Elsa with her hands around a glowing white orb.

Anna, who could see the look on their faces and could practically feel the magic coming off of the two took a couple steps back, her hands up in a surrender position. "I'm going to sit this one back and let you two handle this."

Pitch laughed at the two. "One, two, twenty, it doesn't matter to me. I have enough power to take on both of you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Jack sent a blast but Pitch easily sent up a wall of sand to deflect it. When it fell Pitch was about to make a smart remark but before he could even open his mouth, he was hit with one of Elsa's blasts. It made him stumble backward a few steps but he still stood his ground.

He gave them a look that could kill before sending a wave of sand towards them.

Jack quickly grabbed Elsa around the waist and flew up into the air.

"You weren't kidding about him being stronger." Jack admitted.

"How did you defeat him before?" Elsa asked.

"Honestly…with the help of a fairy, a bunny, two really old guys, and a couple of kids."

Elsa gave him a look like he was kidding. "Well we need to figure something out and fast."

Jack barely dodged another wave of sand before flying back down so Elsa could move around. "I think I have an idea."

"I'm listening." Elsa sent a couple blasts towards Pitch to keep him distracted while they talked.

"It sounds crazy but when I give you the signal I want you to send your most powerful blast straight at me."

"WHAT?!" Elsa exclaimed. "I can't do that."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." She said without hesitation.

"Then just do it, but only when I say to. But we need a distraction first."

Elsa smiled. "I can do that." Jack gave her a smile before flying back up into the air.

Pitch made a motion to attack Jack but Elsa wasn't about to let that happen.

"Over here Boogieman." Elsa rotated both her hands and the magic swirled around the snow, building them up into two Marshmallow-look-alikes.

They roared as they ran straight at Pitch. The Boogieman was ready though and a blast from each of his hands sent both monsters crashing to the ground and exploding in a puff of snow.

"Over here you lame child story." Jack taunted and taking a page out of Elsa's book, he created hundreds of ice shards around him and with a wave of his staff sent them whizzing towards Pitch.

The shards were coming from all angles so Pitch had no choice but to put a black sand bubble around himself. While he was busy protecting himself, Jack landed on the other side.

Now Pitch was directly in the middle of the two ice wielders.

As soon as Pitch let his shield down, Jack got his staff ready. "ELSA NOW!"

In perfect sync the two sent out their most powerful blasts.

* * *

Anna who had been watching a safe distance away had to shield her eyes. A shockwave and a burst of light went through the forest, shaking the snow off the trees. Once the initial light had disappeared she look at the results and her eyes went wide in astonishment and for once, she was left speechless.

"Anna!" Someone called from the forest behind her, but she didn't even turn to look. She was still looking on in shock and awe.

Kristoff, who had been the one calling for his girlfriend, ran up to stand next to her and to catch his breath. "I think Marshmallow is going to be okay. Sven is staying with him until we can get Elsa to…" But then the blonde looked up and his eyes, too, went wide in shock at what he saw. "Its so beautiful, I think I'm going to cry."

* * *

Jack was breathing heavily and felt like he could sleep for a century. But he smiled at what he saw.

Before him was a large ice sculpture. It was bigger than the one before, the design having the ice crisscrossing in wild and crazy patterns, that could have only been made by magic. And inside the beautiful prison was none other than the Nightmare King himself. Pitch continued to turn into sand and crashing into the walls and when that didn't work he tried slamming his fists against the ice and screaming but the ice was so thick that they couldn't hear a thing.

Jack laughed and walked up to the prison putting his hand to his ear. "Sorry, I can't seem to hear you.." He teased making Pitch scream louder. Jack simply laughed.

He had done it, no…THEY had done it. He looked over and saw his little snowflake smiling back at him. She then burst out into a run and jumped into Jack's arms. Luckily he was prepared and caught her. They spun around hugging each other and laughing with pure joy.

Finally the two stopped and Jack reluctantly let Elsa go. Jack rubbed the back of his head and Elsa rubbed her arm, awkwardness setting in, but it didn't last long.

Soon Elsa fell into the snow from a surprise attack hug from her sister.

"You guys did it!" Anna exclaimed. "You took out the Boogieman."

Kristoff came to stand by Jack and gave him a pat on the back. "Good job you two."

"Heh, thanks man." Jack smiled.

The group of four stood there enjoying the moment. Elsa looked around proudly at the group. She smiled when she saw Anna's hands flying as she retold Kristoff what had happened. She was happy Anna had found such a nice guy and then her eyes traveled to the winter spirit. He was the one to break the spell. He was the one that brought her back to reality.

All because he loved her.

If Jack had only said it, she would have had doubt, but what he had said, had in fact, broke the spell, if that wasn't proof that his words were true then nothing would.

Jack loved Elsa.

The queen was confused by the amount of emotions she was feeling. She was thrilled, scared, confused, happy, all at the same time. All because of a guy that flew through her office window to ask about her powers.

His eyes met hers. He smiled. She looked down, trying to hide her blush.

What was she going to do now?

But she didn't have much time to think about it, because suddenly she heard a slight cracking sound. It was faint at first but soon became louder. She looked around trying to find the source of the sound. She soon found it when she looked up. The ice formations that had surrounded the cave must have weakened from all the battling that had taken place. Now a large chunk was beginning to fall off and it was going to land straight on Jack.

Elsa's eyes went wide in shock. Jack, who was busy talking to Anna and Kristoff, didn't notice and there was no time to warn him.

On instinct she ran towards him and shoved him out of the way, right before the formation landed on her.

* * *

Jack's body went completely numb. One moment he was telling Kristoff and Anna what had happened in the cave and then the next Elsa was pushing him out of the way of a large chunk of ice.

Anna was on her knees, tears already falling down her cheeks and Kristoff stood there in shock. Jack's instincts kicked in.

Before the anything could settle Jack had blasted the ice making it disappear into a gentle snow. He ran over and saw the small figure laying there, her eyes closed.

Jack panicked. He ran over and turned her over. "Come on snowflake…" He gently patted her cheek. "Wake up..please…."

Jack didn't know what to do and he was scared.

Elsa didn't move.

She continued to lay there in his lap, her eyes close, not moving.

"Please Elsa…." He begged. He had just found her, he couldn't lose her.

Just when he was about to lose all hope. Her eyes fluttered open.

"J-Jack?" Elsa's voice was weak but at least she was talking.

Jack, who had tears in the corner of his eyes smiled at her. "I'm here snowflake."

She gave him a smile. "How come you call me snowflake?"

"Because snowflakes are one of a kind, just like you." He smiled down at her as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

Elsa gave him a small laugh. "Jack, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything you want."

"Take care of Anna for me."

Jack frowned. "Don't say things like that. You'll be okay. I'll fly you back to Arendelle in no time."

Elsa placed her hand on Jack's cheek. "And just so you know….I love you too." And then she closed her eyes.

The last thing she saw was Jack with the full moon behind him.

* * *

 **Another chapter up! Next update next week.**

 **xoxoWendbria**


	14. Man in the Moon

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating. I actually lost the flashdrive with all my stories on it. I was in full panic mode for the entire month but thank the heavens I was able to find it. Now to play catch up.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

"Elsa…" Jack gently shook her. "Elsa…this isn't funny…" But Elsa didn't respond.

Jack could vaguely make out Anna's cries in the background but he barely registered them. He felt like the world was closing in on him and his heart was being ripped out of his body. He couldn't stand, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. All he could do was stare down at the woman that had become his whole world in a matter of a few days. And now she was gone.

His world was gone.

Sorrow soon turned to anger and he turned to glare at Pitch but then his eyes caught the sight of the moon. He didn't know when the sun had set and the moon appeared but now he couldn't look away from it.

"You have to help her…" He begged at the moon. "She has done nothing wrong. This is my entire fault. If you have to take someone take me." Jack could feel the tears streaming down his face. "I'll do anything you ask. I'll go back to my time. I'll no longer create blizzards and snow days. I'll give you my powers just…." He held on tight to Elsa's body. "Just don't take her from me."

Jack couldn't see through the tears. He knew it was pointless begging the man in the moon for help. He never responded to Jack before, so why would he now?

The three were to upset that they didn't notice the glow of the moon brighten for a moment. They continued to cry.

Jack let the tears fall. He should move to let Anna be close to her sister but he couldn't. He couldn't stand being away from her. Elsa had become everything to him. He kept playing their days together over in his head . Their snowball fights, their magic competition, the ice skating and sledding. Her smile, her laugh….their kisses.

It couldn't be over, it had only just begun.

Jack let the tears blur his vision. He no longer cared. He no longer cared that Pitch was still trapped or that he had to go back to his own time. The life felt like it had drained out of him.

Just when Jack felt he was going to die from his heart breaking he felt someone wipe away his tears. His eyes shot open. He looked down to see a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

"E-Elsa…" He choked out.

The queen looked up at the Guardian with a weak smile. "Jack."

She said it so quietly it was nearly inaudible. But Jack heard it loud and clear.

"ELSA!" He exclaimed as he pulled her into an embrace. He was still crying but these were now tears of joy.

By this time Anna had looked over. "ELSA!" She joined in the hug. "You're okay!"

Kristoff stayed back but Elsa could see him trying the hide the fact that he was wiping tears away.

"What's wrong?"

Jack wiped his tears away and smiled. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong at all." He looked over his shoulder at the moon and nodded towards it. "Thank you." He didn't know what the man in the moon had done but he had a nagging feeling that he had done something.

He had finally responded to Jack's pleas.

"I think we need to get back to Arendelle." Kristoff broke the moment. "Elsa should probably see a doctor after everything she has been through."

Anna nodded. "You're right." She stood up. "Where's your sled?"

"Still with Marshmallow and Sven."

"Then hurry and go get it so we can take Elsa home."

"Don't worry." Jack stood up as well carrying Elsa in his arms bridal style. "I'll take her back."

Elsa let out a small eep being lifted off the ground. She automatically wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "I-It's okay. I can walk."

"Oh no." Jack retorted. "I'm carrying you. No buts." He looked down at her with a serious expression. "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again."

Elsa couldn't help but blush.

"You think you could stop at the Ice Palace?" Kristoff asked. "Marshmallow is there and he needs a little help getting back to normal."

"Of course." Jack nodded before jumping into the air with Elsa.

Jack went slow so not to make Elsa uncomfortable and by the time they had made it to the Palace, Anna and Kristoff were making their way as well.

They landed softly and as gentle as he could, Jack put down Elsa.

"You're okay to stand?" Jack asked. "Because if not…"

"I'm fine Jack, really." She gave him a smile. She then turned to look at her little snow monster and she frowned. "Oh Marshmallow."

The snow monster was sitting on the ground doing his best to frown through all the teeth while holding his arm, which was currently unattached to the shoulder.

As Jack got closer he noticed some of his icicles had broken off or cracked. The sand/ice monster had done a number on poor Marshmallow but he was still here and the other creature was nowhere to be seen.

"You took care of that monster didn't you." Jack patted Marshmallow on the back when the creature nodded. "That's my snow monster." He then let his staff glow with a white light. "Now lets fix you up." And with a wave of his staff, Jack reattached Marshmallow's arm and fixed all the bumps and cracks.

Marshmallow stood up and let out what he assumed was a happy roar.

"I owe you big time for what you did at that cave." Jack continued. His staff still glowing. "Now…I have never done this before but you deserve something special."

Elsa smiled as she watched Jack stare down at his staff in the upmost of concentration. His tongue was even sticking out a bit in the most adorable way. She wondered what had happened because now it seemed that Marshmallow really liked Jack. But she knew that she would get those answers eventually. Right now, she just wanted to go back to her bedroom and rest. But she stood there quietly with Anna and Kristoff and watched with large eyes as the snow in front of Jack began to swirl and change shape. Eventually the snow took the shape of a creature similar to Marshmallow except it had long eyelashes and a bow neatly on top of its head, both made of ice of course.

"Oh she's adorable." Anna clapped her hands.

Jack floated above the snow creature and gave Elsa a little wink before sprinkling a bit of magic on top of the snowman. After a few seconds the creature began to move, looking around until its eyes landed on Marshmallow.

Both snow creatures made a few sounds before holding hands.

"So cute!" Anna giggled. "In a weird snowman kind of way. I think her name shall be….Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Kristoff raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, Fluffy and Marshmallow." She said with a determined look on her face making the blonde boy sigh in defeat.

"Thank you for that Jack." Elsa gave him a grateful look. "I have been meaning to do something special for Marshmallow. And now he no longer has to be lonely."

"Now no one has to be alone ever again." He gave her a private wink that made Elsa's heart flutter.

"Off to Arendelle!" Anna proclaimed. She walked towards Sven and the sled. She turned to look at the two ice wielders. "You wanna catch a ride?"

"I think I'll go with Jack." Elsa said with a blush and unable to look Jack in the eye.

Anna gave her a sly smile and nodded before turning and heading off.

Jack took Elsa in his arms, bridal style and jumped into the air. Elsa tightened her grip and look down at the scenery below, taking in the wonder. She would never get tired of this feeling. Then she looked up at the one that was carrying her.

Jack was busy flying that he didn't notice Elsa looking up at him luckily. Every time their eyes met Elsa couldn't help but look away, too embarrassed and to confused about her feelings for the winter spirit. She thought their first kiss had been amazing but the second one…it was a magic she had never felt before in her life. Even here in his arms, she felt the warmth coming off his body. Warmth that made her feel safe and secure, like nothing could ever hurt her as long as she was in his arms. Elsa knew that they would eventually have to talk about what transpired but right now she didn't want to think about any of it. She just wanted to enjoy the moment flying with Jack, his arms around her. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest.

The movement caught Jack's attention and when he looked down he saw Elsa's eyes closed and a serene smile on her face. Jack smiled and let her be. He was sure that she was exhausted. She had been through so much. He would make sure that she had plenty of rest after the doctor looked over her.

He still thought about that awful moment that Elsa pushed him out of the way as the ice landed on her. He had thought he had lost her. Whenever they touched he could feel the warmth but in that moment he felt her go cold and it scared him. He figured it was just his emotions running wild and he just imagined it, but he couldn't get the nagging feeling that the man in the moon had done something. He would have to find a way to thank him. Losing Elsa wasn't something he wanted to ever experience again. And then he thought about the words she had spoken before she had gone unconscious.

She had said she loved him too.

Elsa loved Jack too.

To love someone is one thing, but to actually hear that they felt the same way about you. Jack had never been happier in his life. Since he first became Jack Frost, love had never been an option for him. After all, he was a magical being with ice powers. Even if a girl would find him attractive, she couldn't even see him. But this girl, the one in his arms, the one he would give up everything to protect, could not only see him but she loved him too.

Him!

It was a shocker and although Jack wasn't sure what would happen next between the two, he was just happy to know that Elsa was okay.

Jack had made a gentle but swift pace when flying and the two made it to the castle before Anna or Kristoff. Jack landed on the balcony of Elsa's office.

"I can walk from here Jack. Thank you."

Jack reluctantly put the queen down. "I would go get the doctor but…"

"He can't see you." Elsa nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. "That's okay. Anna and Kristoff should be here eventually."

"Good…."

Then an awkwardness fell across the room. Neither able to look each other in the eye and neither knowing what they should say next.

Finally Jack broke the silence. "Maybe you should at least sit down." He motioned to the couches. "You've had a long day and I'm sure you're exhausted."

The two sat down on the same couch. They sat as close as possible to each other without touching.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Elsa asked.

"You don't remember?"

Elsa shook her head. "I have a vague idea, but the details are blurry."

"We can talk about that later. Right now you rest." He instructed. "I'll stay up and wait for Anna and Kristoff."

Elsa wanted to protested but Jack had been right, she was exhausted. She stretched out on the couch and placed her head in Jack's lap, making herself comfortable.

"Thank you Jack….for everything."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Get some rest snowflake."

Elsa closed her eyes and in no time she was fast asleep.

Jack leaned back against the couch and let out a heavy sigh. It had been a long day. It was a roller coaster of emotions and he was exhausted from it all. In a few minutes, he too, had fallen asleep.

"I'm telling you…" A voice could be heard behind Elsa's office door. "Fluffy is a great name for a sno…" Anna opened the door and her sentence was cut off when she saw the scene before her.

She smiled looking at the sweet imagine of Elsa and Jack sleeping. Her head in his lap and his arm resting on her side.

"Should we call for the doctor?" Kristoff whispered.

"Let them be." Anna walked over and grabbed a blanket and gently placed it on her sister. "They have been through more than we know. A little rest is just what they need." She kissed her sister on the cheek and gave Jack's hand a little squeeze. "Thank you Jack for saving my sister." She whispered before turning around and closing the door.


	15. Never Forget

_Laughter filled the ballroom. And it was all coming from the happy couple._

 _He spun her around the room as the band played a song and they danced together for the first time as husband and wife._

 _The groom brought his bride in close and then let her go to spin across the dance floor. As she spun she left a light trail of ice in her wake until it covered the entire dancefloor. But the groom was not about to be out shined by his wife. He snapped his fingers and light snowfall started to fall inside the ballroom but only on the couple._

 _The two looked like something out of a winter fairy tale._

 _The couple didn't even notice the applause coming from the guests, their attention was only on each other. It was like they were back at the Ice Palace, just the two of them._

 _Somehow, before she stopped spinning the groom was there to catch her and took her back his arms. She placed her head on his chest._

" _I love you Elsa." He whispered only for her to hear._

" _I love you too Jack."_

 _She never wanted to leave his embrace. She wanted to stay in that moment forever._

Elsa couldn't remember sleeping so soundly. Her eyes were still closed and she snuggled in deeper to try and get a few more minutes of sleep and a few more minutes in her dream. It wasn't every day that she felt nice and warm in bed.

Elsa's eyes shot open. Warm! That was most definitely wasn't a feeling that Elsa was used to. She moved her head a bit and realized she had fallen asleep in her office on one of the couches. Which wasn't abnormal, she had done it before. But then she heard the sound of breathing. She then realized she wasn't sleeping on a pillow but on someone's lap. She wanted to jump up but she felt weight on her side. Elsa turned her head and saw that Jack was fast asleep and was using the side of her body as a pillow.

That's when everything came back to her. They had just come from a battle with the Boogieman and had fallen asleep on the couch. She turned back around, allowing Jack to continue sleeping. That's when she noticed a tray on the table in front of her with two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.

Elsa smiled. Her sister must have left it for them when they woke up, always the thoughtful one.

After a few minutes she could feel Jack beginning to wake up. He lifted himself off of Elsa and stretched out his arms.

"Morning." Elsa sat up as well.

"Is it?" Jack looked out the window and sure enough the sun was out. "Heh, I guess so. We must have slept through the night."

Elsa nodded.

Then Jack's eyes went wide, obviously remembering the events the day before. "I'm so stupid! I fell asleep and didn't get you the doctor!" He stood up and grabbed his staff, running for the door. "Just give me a sec…."

"Jack."

The guardian stopped, his hand on the handle and turned to look at the queen. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm okay. I just needed some sleep."

"You're sure?" He gave her a look like he didn't believe her.

Elsa nodded once again. "I'm sure." She then patted the seat next to her. Jack took the seat and looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong snowflake?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "Jack, can you tell me what happened?"  
Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "You really wanna know huh?"

Elsa nodded. "I won't be able to calm down until I know."

"Well in that case have something to drink." He handed her one of the mugs.

When Elsa took it she looked down and tried to hide her laugh behind her hand. Jack looked at her in confusion. "Um…" She turned the mug upside down and nothing came out. The hot chocolate was frozen solid.

"Heh, sorry about that." Jack rubbed the back of his head. "I really need to be more careful."

Elsa put the mug down. "It's okay. I've had the same thing happen to me a thousand times. I don't think I had a hot drink through my entire childhood."

"So, what was the earliest thing you remember about what happened?"

"I remember us spending the weekend together and falling asleep two nights ago in my bedroom," Elsa blushed. "With you there to keep the nightmares and Pitch away and then…its hard to describe. It was like a fog over my thoughts. Like I was there but I wasn't…" She sighed. "Its silly, I know."

Jack placed his hand on Elsa's knee and gave her a soft smile. "I understand. And before I explain what happened I want to tell you how sorry I am." She gave him a look. "That night, when I had promised you that I would stay with you and that nothing bad was going to happen to you…I lied." He took another deep breath. This was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. "You had finally fallen asleep but I was still wide awake and I couldn't sleep. And whenever I have trouble figuring things out I have tendency to go talk to the moon. So I went to the roof and left you alone." Jack's voice cracked. He couldn't stand the amount of guilt he was feeling. He had put Elsa through so much and she didn't deserve any of it. "I'm sorry snowflake. I was only gone for a few minutes but a few minutes was all Pitch had needed. Somehow he cast some kind of spell on you and took control. He took you to his hideout and made you do whatever he told you. When I found you two, you caught me hiding and attacked. We had our own battle before you teamed up with Pitch and attacked together." Jack knew he was talking fast but he couldn't stop. It was like the floodgates had opened. "And then you were about to attack you sister and I knew that you would never be able to live with yourself if anything happened to her so I jumped in the way and…."

Elsa put her finger to Jack's lips, shutting him up immediately. He looked at her, the guilt evident in his eyes. It broke her heart. "Jack, it's not your fault. Pitch was waiting for the perfect moment. You couldn't be with me all the time."

Jack sighed. "Your sister said the same thing."

Elsa smiled. Her sister might be hyper but she wasn't stupid.

"And Jack…thank you. You not only saved me but you saved my sister." Tears began to form in the corner of Elsa's eyes. "If I had hurt my sister…." She couldn't even finish the sentence. She still felt immense guilt over the childhood accident as well as when she accidently froze her sister's heart.

"But you didn't and that's what counts."

"I need to be honest though." Elsa looked down in shame. "Pitch had some sort of control but not complete control. He might have influenced me but part of what I said and did was my own deep seeded feelings."

"That's not true." Jack defended. "Yes, he found out your deepest insecurities and resentments and used them against you. But we all have those. We all have things in our lives we resent and we all have insecurities.

"I guess you're right." Elsa admitted. "I just feel so horrible for what I said to her…and to you." She took his hand. "I hope you know that I didn't mean any of it."

Jack squeezed her hand back. "Of course I know, snowflake." He gently caressed her face. Elsa automatically leaned into the touch. "I'm just glad you're okay." Slowly Jack leaned in closer and Elsa did the same but before their lips could touch there was a knock at the door.

The two sprang apart as the door opened to reveal a smiling strawberry blonde princess.

"Oh good, you're both up!" Anna noticed the two had light blushes and wouldn't look at each other. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine Anna. Thank you for the hot chocolate." Elsa gave her a smile.

"No problem. I figured after the day you had, chocolate would be the perfect cure." This made her older sister laugh making the princess smile. "So do you want me to call for the doctor now?"

Elsa shook her head. "I'm okay. Rest was all I needed."

Anna got right up into Elsa's face making the blonde step back a little. Anna squinted her eyes and stared at her. "Are you sure? Are we positive that the Boogieman still doesn't have any magic residue on you?"

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" Jack asked. Anna was right, he should have check to see if any of Pitch's sand was still on Elsa.

Elsa shook her head. "No. It was actually a really nice dream." She really REALLY hoped that neither of them asked what exactly she dreamt about.

"Good. If there was even a single grain of black sand on you then you would have had a nightmare, not a dream."

"Good." Anna was finally satisfied. "And this means you're finally back to take over your queenly duties again. And thank goodness." Anna pretended to wipe sweat off her brow. "Because I don't think I could have taken one more minute of reading those awful documents. So boring."

Elsa laughed. "I appreciate you taking care of things while I was away though."

"Of course. That's what sisters are for."  
"I guess that means I should be heading back too." Jack reluctantly admitted.

The sisters whipped around to look at him in shock.

"W-what?" Elsa stammered. "You're leaving?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head. He knew that this moment was bound to happen he just wished that Elsa didn't look so hurt by it. "Pitch is still trapped in the ice and I need to take him back to the other guardians."

Elsa didn't know what to say. One part of her knew that Jack was right. Pitch couldn't stay in the ice forever. But a larger part of her wanted to do nothing more than to run into his embrace and ask him to stay with her forever.

"Do you really have to leave right now?" Anna asked. She looked over at her sister and saw how hurt she was. She may have not been there the whole time but even Anna could see how much the two cared for each other.

"I think its for the best. I don't want to hold you two up."

Elsa looked down at the ground. She knew that if she looked over at Jack she would start to cry. "I guess you need to go back and get Pitch huh?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and from there I can travel back to my friends."

"I'll go back with you."

Jack was about to argue but he saw the determination on her face but he also so the hurt and it killed him.

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "We'll all go. You're our friend Jack and we all want to say goodbye."

The journey back to the cave didn't take long, no matter how hard Elsa wish it did. Jack sat in the sleigh with her and held her hand the entire way.

Now they were standing in front of the ice prison, where Pitch was still trapped and with Jack still holding Elsa's hand.

"Oh…he looks scary." Olaf walked right up to the prison and waved. "Hello scary man!"

Anna gave Pitch a glare before turning her attention back to Jack. "So how will you get back?"

Jack pulled the pocket watch out of his pants. "With this. It will send me back."

"Is there any way you will come back?" Kristoff asked.

"I…" Jack looked away. "I don't know." He said honestly. He gave Elsa's hand a squeeze. "But I'm going to try and find a way, no matter what."

Anna stormed up to him and pointed her finger in his face. "You better! My sister is pretty amazing and she has decided that she loves you so you better not hurt her."

"ANNA!" Elsa face palmed.

"You're right. She is pretty amazing." Jack turned and gave the queen a smile. "And I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Elsa smiled back.

"Good." And then suddenly Anna engulfed him in a hug. "Thanks for everything." She stood back and smiled. "Especially for my sister. She doesn't like to show her emotions but with you its different."

"Anna…" Elsa really wanted this conversation to end.

"You're welcome…I think." Anna took a step back and Kristoff gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"It was good to finally meet you. You were my idol as a kid."  
"Thanks for still believing in me, even after so long." Jack smirked. He then turned to look at Sven. "And thanks to you too Sven. Its not easy pulling all of us all the time." He laughed as the reindeer licked his cheek.

Marshmallow and Fluffy, who were standing a little behind him roars and gave him what Jack thought was a smile.

"Gonna miss you too big guy."

"Won't forget about us will you?" Olaf pulled on Jack's cloak.

The guardian squatted down to be at the same level as the cheerful snowman. "Are you kidding? As soon as I get home I'm going to be telling everyone about the cool people a met and the amazing talking snowman."

Olaf clapped his little stick hands and waddled back to the others.

That left Jack alone with Elsa.

The two stood there in silence. Neither knowing what to say.

"I.." They both said in unison.

"You go first." Elsa offered.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm never going to forget any of you. And I wasn't kidding about trying to find a way back to see you again." Jack brushed a strand of hair behind her hair. "You're not going to forget about me are you snowflake?"

"Of course not! I just wish we had more time together." A tear slid down her cheek.

Jack was there to gently wipe it away. "So do I, but you need to go be queen and I need to go be a guardian. Someone has to show those kids what it is to have fun." He joked.

"I'll miss you." Elsa admitted.

"And I'll miss you." He bent down and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "And always remember you will never be alone." Jack glanced over at the rest of the group. "You have your sister and your friends, and you will always have me."

Elsa gave him a smile. "I love you Jack Frost."

"I love you snowflake."

The two then shared a deep passionate kiss. One full of sadness but also full of hope. They both knew that this could be goodbye but neither thought about that fact. They just thought about each other and what they meant to one another.

Two people who felt so lonely for so long had found each other.

People from different times but with the same heart.

The two broke the kiss apart and Jack leaned his forehead against Elsa's.

"I'll miss you snowflake. Never forget us."

"Never." She whispered back.

Reluctantly, Jack stepped back. He flipped open the pocket watch, moved the hands to 12 and threw it in the air. A moment later a large clock appeared in its place and its face began to twist into some type of vortex. Jack used his magic to lift the ice prison with Pitch through the vortex.

"Remember I love you snowflake." He winked at her and then went through the vortex before it disappeared.

"I love you too." She said back but it was to late. The vortex was gone and so was Jack.

Anna walked up and placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You okay?"

Elsa put her hand on top of Anna's but continued to look at where Jack was last seen. "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Wanna head back with us?"  
Elsa shook her head. "I think I'll stay here."

"Want me to stay with you?"

Elsa shook her head once again. "I think I want to be alone for a little bit."

Anna understood her sister needed some space. She gave her a quick hug before heading back to Arendelle with the group.


End file.
